Fate Stay Naruto
by Neph Champion
Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.
1. Fleeing Konoha

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(Prologue: Fleeing Konoha)

Kushina leaned against the cave wall as she watched the Kyuubi's rampage. His behavior really scared her. For years she had been his container and every time she had needed help his chakra, and advice, had been at her disposal. Seeing him act so insane when he was normally a calm, cheerful, gentle, playful giant was unnerving.

She knew that she should have died when her friend was ripped from her seal, but apparently, Kyuubi had set a fail-safe in place to protect her from death. Kushina could sense a tail's worth of his chakra flowing in her Tenketsu, keeping her alive. How her friend had done it she didn't know. But she knew that she was grateful to him for managing it.

Kushina knew her husband was out there with their daughter, she hoped they would both be alive at the end. "Please come back to me Minato…" She whispered. She didn't want her daughter to be without her father! "Please…"

Suddenly, everything was silent, and Kushina returned her gaze to the village. Kyuubi was nowhere to be found, was he gone? Silly question, he had to be. Sealed, sealed into her baby daughter…

A tall blond man appeared, staggering towards her. Kushina gasped. "Minato! Are you ok?" She raced to his side. Held tightly in his arms was a tiny infant girl. "How is Naruto-chan?"

"She… She's …fine… Kushina-chan…" Minato stumbled, nearly falling to his knees.

"But what about you…?" Kushina asked, "Minato I don't want to be a single mother!"

"I'm sorry; I won't be able to be with you…" Minato started coughing up blood; He let Kushina help him to the cave. He collapsed at the mouth of the cave and Kushina helped him sit against the wall. "I've told Sarutobi-sama that I want Naruto-chan to be celebrated as the hero of tonight, but I doubt that will happen…" he brought one of his hands to his mouth, as he coughed harder, and to wipe the blood away.

"Why not Minato?" Kushina asked. "What do you want me to do?" She watched in despair as the color and life drained from her husband's face.

Minato pushed their tiny daughter into his wife's arms. "Her name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto you know…" He struggled to get out. "Sandaime-sama told me that after this night, her name will be Uzumaki Naruto if you stay, you will lose our daughter, and she will lose her name, her history, her… our clan…" with each word, Minato's voice got fainter and fainter.

"Why? Why would he strip her of her name?" Kushina asked.

"Supposedly to protect her from my enemies…" Minato answered. "Sarutobi… plans to take Naruto from you and place her in the orphanage… Promise me something…"

"Anything Minato…" Kushina whispered with tears in her eyes. "What is it you want from me?"

"If you stay you will lose everything," Minato told her. "Sarutobi plans to announce to the village that Naruto is the Jinjuuriki, we both know that the civilians and the less educated ninja will believe that she _is_ Kyuubi-kun… Take Naruto-chan, and flee… Run Kushina and don't return until _you_ feel that it is safe for her… But more than that… Make sure that she knows who she is and that I love her more than anything… Tell her that I died so that she could live…"

"Minato…" Kushina breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Train her, Aisai… [1] Train her to be the best Kunoichi, I am naming her my successor, Sarutobi-sama knows and approves…" Minato leaned forward and weakly pressed his lips to hers in one last kiss. "Only return when you feel it is safe… Run Kushina, run…" His bright blue eyes went dark as he died.

"I will do as you wish, Yondaime-sama…" Kushina whispered, her voice trembling and cracking. "Goodbye Minato, I love you…" She turned, fleeing the village, taking her daughter with her.

(End)

So! This is a new idea; I hope you guys like it… I got bit by the bunny when I was reading a thread on one of my Yahoo groups, I was bitten hard… Minato and Saber ganged up on me…

Footnotes:

[1] Aisai means beloved wife.


	2. The First Night: Assassin's Arrival

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The First Night: Assassin's Arrival)

Kushina stumbled into the city of Fuyuki exhausted. Upon exiting the cave, which was really a tunnel, she had tree hopped to the closest city she could find. So, here she was, tired from running and physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Finally Kushina collapsed in front of the Emiya household. "Help, please help…" Kushina called weakly, already having a cover story planned out. It was as close to the truth as she could get without revealing to the outside world the continuing existence of the Shinobi.

The door opened and a man was standing there, looking down at her. His eyes widened in surprise and concern. "Miss, are you ok?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"Please help us…" Kushina whispered, "We are in danger…"

"Let me help you inside, I'll make tea and you can tell me what is going on…"

_**Sixteen Years Later…**_

Naruto sighed as she left the house. "I'm heading to school now Mama!" She called, 'Though why I have to keep going when Mama says that I'm at least Chuunin level I don't know…' Naruto was a sixteen-year-old girl with long messy sunny blond hair that she kept braided and wide diamond blue eyes. She often felt like the odd one out of all the kids in their neighborhood, partial because her mother Kushina (the most beautiful woman in the world if anyone asked Naruto, a woman was crimson red hair and purple-grey eyes) told her not to interact with anyone any more than she had to, which had always puzzled the young blonde girl.

"Don't forget your father's relic Naruto-chan!" Kushina called after her. "You have it in your bag right?"

"Yes Mother, I never leave home without it!" Naruto called back sighing as she put her shoes on. She preferred her Kunoichi sandals to these closed toed shoes. The young blonde haired blue eyed lady was perhaps an inch shorter than her mother. And though she was by nature a social person, she was a loner because of what she was. She was a Kunoichi and proud of it. Her mother was one of the best teachers ever. At age ten, she'd followed her father's footsteps and became the equivalent of a Genin. 'How troublesome… that I still have to go to school even though I am a Kunoichi… though I suppose that's because this isn't home…' Naruto thought, remembering fondly the stories her mother always told her of Konoha and Hi no Kuni.

Naruto hated the fact that she had to be a loner, to protect herself and her mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. When she had been younger, one of their neighbors discovered that she also had what was called a magic circuit. He had trained her along with his adopted son because there was no one else to teach her. Unfortunately, Emiya Kiritsugu-san had died when they were both still very young and Naruto had only interacted with the two for lessons and nothing else.

"Sometimes it feels as if I will never get to see my Father's village…" Naruto mused as she walked down the street, her hand slipping inside her bag to grasp the hilt of her Father's special Kunai. She stopped speaking as Emiya Shirou and Matou Sakura caught up with her.

"Yo, Naruto, how are you?" Shirou asked curiously, he had tried his hardest to become friends with her during their lessons in magic, but she had never played with him or even interacted with him outside their shared lessons.

"Hmm, did you say something Emiya-san?" Naruto asked with a neutral expression on her face. She hid an amused smirk at his expression. "Well?" She turned to him, amused. It was amusing to her and her mother that the Emiya child thought that Naruto was his friend simply because they used to have magic lessons together as children.

"Emiya-senpai wanted to know how you are this morning Namikaze-senpai…" Sakura reminded her.

"Oh." Naruto turned to look in front of them again. "I am fine this morning." She sped up just a little bit, she was a naturally social person, she _liked_ being around people, but her mother's lessons were very clear: she wasn't to interact with these people unless it was necessary, it was better to walk apart from them to lessen any temptation. It was the same in class. She didn't raise her hand and only answered questions when called upon. She wasn't part of any clubs, but she did use the Kendo club dojo to practice her Kenjutsu on the days that the Kendo club didn't meet and used the Archery dojo for target practice when the Archery club didn't meet. Sparring with her mother was nice, but that got boring every once in a while. It was such a shame that there were no other ninja around here, other than her mother.

Naruto ignored the two walking behind her as she traversed the threshold of the school gates. Emiya was in all of her classes but it didn't matter. Something that Naruto and her mother had learned was that the 'Magic Circuit' wasn't the same thing as Chakra. They also learned that Kushina didn't have one. That meant that was just another thing she had gotten from her father. Naruto sighed as she sat in her chair, looking out the window. All these classes were extremely boring. "Sometimes…" Naruto muttered quietly to herself as she took notes off the board and the teacher's words. "I wish something interesting would happen. But then I remember that that is never a good thing for anyone's health. Still though…" Naruto sighed as she was called on.

She answered the question easily and then went back to her musings. She snorted, remembering what she had once read about Ninja. Everything they wrote was wrong! It was very amusing. "I hope I don't get a lot of homework today… Mama promised she'd train with me…"

The day passed by quickly, at lunch Naruto heard her classmates talking about what had been happening lately. Naruto was slightly concerned, it sounded like something a Ninja might do… had someone found them? Naruto didn't think so.

After school, Naruto found herself running late. "Why did I stay? I'm not a tutor and yet…" She mumbled as she hurried across the yard. She stopped, turning around when she heard the clang of metal against metal. Her eyes met those of a silver-haired man in red armor.

He frowned, disappearing. Naruto froze, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she sensed a new danger. She spun, pulling out her Father's treasure as she did so. The Kunai caught the downswing of a sword. "You… you're different…" Naruto murmured as she jumped away from him. "Who are you?" Her hand stung, it was a quiet throbbing that went in time with her heart beat. She'd been ignoring it all day, but now it got worse. She looked down briefly, noting the strange red design on the inside of her wrist. It looked like three stylized normal kunai, one pointing forward and the other two pointing slightly to the right and left respectively.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is shutting your mouth," was his response.

Naruto snarled, running through hand signs as he rushed forward, "Ninpo," She breathed as he got closer, making a note to thank her mother profusely for teaching her this, "Shunshin no Jutsu!" She disappeared as the man brought his sword down on her head, blinking when she disappeared from view.

"Archer! Where did she go?" Naruto heard from her new vantage point just out of their view.

'Archer? What a strange name… not that it matters much, I must return home before they find me…' Naruto's eyes widened as she sensed yet another presence behind her, not a chakra presence but a magical one. "It must be the other…" She breathed; her grip on her Father's relic tightening as she turned around slowly to face the red eyes of Archer's opponent.

"Yo…" His sinister smile sent a shiver down her spine. "Looks like I get the pleasure of killing two people tonight…"

Naruto glared, "Attacking civilians, you should be ashamed, I recognize that spear, Gae Bolga isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, "Heros like yourself should not be attacking noncombatants and civilians. Oh, by the way… My last essay was on you, reading about you and King Arthur was something I enjoyed, although now… I think I might have to rewrite my essay, having met you this way…" She ran through the hand signs as she talked, disappearing from sight again as she finished.

Lancer blinked he had to concede that the girl had a point, but he could not let her get away!

Ninja Assassin

Naruto sighed in relief when she appeared in an alleyway near the school, "Meeting them… they were strange… I couldn't sense Chakra coming from either. Cúchulainn will cause trouble for mother and I, as will Archer… whoever he is…" Naruto sighed again as she walked out of the alleyway and onto the street. "I wonder what this all means, why would a hero try to kill a bystander? Hmm…"

Halfway to her house, Naruto bumped into someone and nearly fell backwards. "Oof," Naruto looked up when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled upright by a blond man with red eyes and strange golden earrings before she could hit the ground. "Sorry about that, I was deep in thought and wasn't looking…" this man didn't sit right with her.

"It's not a problem, pretty one. May I ask what your name is?" the man asked.

Naruto blushed, unsure of what to do, she knew how powerful names could be. "It is polite sir, to give out your own name first." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, this man was like Archer…

'She really is a treasure… and all treasures belong to me.' Gilgamesh thought, pleased that he had found one such as her. If his heart wasn't so set of Arturia… but the girl-king had rejected him hadn't she, ten years ago? That meant that he was free to pursue other treasures such as this young woman.

Ninja Assassin

"Mama, I'm back!" Naruto called as she walked through the door of their home, she set her things down and pulled the uncomfortable close-toed shoes off her feet. Naruto looked up when she didn't get an immediate reply. "Mama?"

The house was dark. And Naruto could hear the faint clangs of a foreign metal clashing with a kunai. "Mama!" Naruto called as she rushed down the corridor, hoping that her mother would be fine. "…I hope nothing's happened to her, Mother is a Jounin Kunoichi and able to fend for herself; but I should still go see, to make sure nothing happens to her. If anything happened to Mother I'd be alone…"

With that in mind, Naruto rushed down the corridor, looking for her mother and the assailant. She sped through the house, hearing the sounds get louder as she got closer to the courtyard, they had to be outside then. In the courtyard, there was a strange pattern in the grass of gravel, it looked like a circle with ornate shapes inside, one of Naruto's fondest memories of Kiritsugu-san were in the courtyard, on his last visit, before he died, he had noticed the bags of gravel that her mother had been planning to use to make the huge, plain courtyard more vibrant…

Ninja Assassin

"Oh, what are you planning to do with all that gravel Namikaze-san?" Emiya Kiritsugu asked Kushina during one of his and Shirou's visits before a magic lesson.

"I was going to use it to liven up that dreary courtyard in the middle of the property…" Kushina answered, "But Naruto-chan and I haven't gotten around to it yet…"

"I see; if you want, I can use the gravel to do just that before Shirou-kun and I leave…"

"Thank you very much Emiya-san." Kushina replied with a smile.

Three hours later, after an hour's long magic lesson and two hours of hard physical labor, the circle was complete, and it looked wonderful.

Ninja Assassin

Naruto burst out of the house into the courtyard, gasping when she saw her mother struggling to contain the Irish Hero she'd met and scolded earlier in her chakra chains. "Mama, is everything ok?"

"Yes dear. I'm perfectly fine." Kushina called back, grunting in an effort to keep the Lance User contained. None of them noticed the gravel circle glowing as Kushina's chains shattered.

"Mother!" Naruto called, jumping across the circle as Lancer aimed his lance at the older Uzumaki-Namikaze. None of them noticed, until there was a loud bang.

Lancer stiffened as he felt cold, hard steel being placed against his neck. "…Who are you…?"

"Hn," raised his answer in a smooth baritone voice, "Don't you dare touch either of them…"

Lancer dematerialized when he realized that this was one Servant that he would not win against, besides, he still had to re-silence the boy he had killed earlier.

Now, Naruto and her mother could see the man that had saved them clearly, he was tall, really tall compared to them, with Naruto's messy blond locks cut short and Naruto's diamond blues gazed down on the mother and daughter duo from narrow eyes; a man that Naruto had only ever seen in pictures. Naruto stepped back as his eyes landed on her, and then focused on her wrist. "Servant, Assassin. I ask of you… Are you my Master?" [1]

(End Chapter One)

Yeah, new Idea I hope I was able to characterize Gilgamesh properly… Saber and the rest of the protagonists (depending on who it is) might make an appearance in the next chapter, updates will be a bit sporadic because I haven't written ahead at all so, be prepared to wait a bit. I have several other projects I am working on so just be patient ok?

Anon (you know who you are): Umm… no, I don't have to. I do not believe that Minato and Kushina would decide on a different name if Naruto had been a girl. For each and every fic I write, Naruto's name will _always be _NARUTO! Naruto's name as a girl is the preference of the writer. I do not have to do anything you say. I happen to not like stories where Naruto's name isn't Naruto. I don't read those stories; I bet that some are written really well. But, think about it this way, would you know who they are talking about if they changed the name, changed the _appearance_? Some people do. I for one, think that they decided on the name NaruTO before gender could be confirmed. Oh, and by the way, the stories that I _do_ read where they change her name? I don't comment on the name, some of the names used are pretty nice, but you know what? I never _ever_ comment, whether I like the name or not. It's called _common courtesy_. Besides that, I'm pretty sure Naruto is a unisex name. And even if it isn't, I don't care! Newfag? What the hell does that mean? Oh well… What you say has no bearing on what I do, and I'm not new, to either anime in this cross!

Footnotes:

[1] Yeah, this is almost what Saber said, slightly altered to fit Minato's class instead.

There will be more of Minato next chapter, I have a lot of ground work to lay, and I was already chewed out on another fic for doing so. (Sorry if I'm ranting, but I feel as if I have too) How can causing a character to have a bit of **financial trouble** be strange? Especially when I explain why? It is my firm belief that an A-rank or S-rank mission pays better than being the Hokage. If you want to understand what I'm talking about check out my Kyuubi/KuramaxMinato straight Naruto fic.

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget, if you have questions concerning my story, don't be afraid to ask, I don't care if you do it in a PM or a review, if you sign in or PM me I will PM you (back) with an answer, for those who leave anon reviews with questions, you will get your answers after the content of the next chapter!

Neph


	3. The First Night Continues: Explanations

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The First Night Continued: Explanations)

Kushina stared at the one who called himself Assassin speechlessly. He had to be… "M-"

"Shush, it is better if you do not speak my name my dear," Assassin gave the redhead a loving smile, pressing a finger to her lips softly. "That way no one can overhear and learn my weaknesses."

He turned his attention to the younger blond, "I ask again, are you my Master?" His mind went through all the information the Grail had given him for his task. He was only a tool, but… getting to see his girls again would make everything that was coming worth it.

"M-Master, what are you going on about?" Naruto asked; how had this man, who was surely her father come to be here? "Who are you?"

"Servant Assassin, by the command seals on your hand you must be my Master." Assassin replied, and then he smiled. "I know you want my name, you'll have to ask your mother, but I would rather not speak about it."

Naruto pouted. That wasn't fair! "Mama,"

"Yes Naruto?" Kushina asked, finally tearing her eyes away from Assassin. "What is it?"

"You promised you would start training me in our clan's Special Chakra this week, can we start tomorrow?" Naruto asked, backing away from her Servant, whatever that was. She was really confused.

"Of course Naruto, don't forget to get some training done today though, ok?" Kushina asked, "Oh, and could you make dinner please? You remember the last time I tried to cook don't you?"

Naruto flinched in memory, "Yeah, I remember, I'll have dinner ready in an hour." She hurried from the courtyard. "What should I make for dinner…?"

"I missed you, 'Nato-kun…" Kushina whispered to Assassin after Naruto's voice had faded. "Why did you have to leave us…?"

"Believe me my dear, if I'd had any other choice…" Assassin looked away, "I missed you as well; we really do have to catch up…" He gave her a sly grin.

Big fat tears began to build in Kushina's eyes as she looked up at him, her frame shook as she tried to suppress her tears. "I did what you told me to, I fled Konoha, Hi no Kuni and the Hidden Countries." She sniffed, trying not to cry, "About a year after we arrived here, I went back and salvaged as much of your… as much as I could without the Sandaime figuring it out. I managed to save our Jutsu library, some of your uniforms, and your cloaks but not much else."

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a warm, broad, hard chest. "Shush 'Shina-chan… I promise things will get better." Assassin purred in her ear, causing a pleasant shiver to slither down her spine. "You and our daughter matter most to me. I'm glad that my daughter was chosen to be my Master."

"You still haven't explained that, 'Nato-kun." Kushina sniffled.

Assassin chuckled, "I'll explain after dinner shall I?" he asked content to just be there with them for the moment. But Assassin knew that this peace wouldn't last, soon his whole family would be thrust into a hidden war that took place every couple of decades. The thought of his young daughter being caught in the middle of a war that wasn't her own was worrying. "This is an unexpected boon, My Kushina… Starting tomorrow I shall begin her training. It will be hard, rigorous training because I don't know how long I will be here…" Assassin leaned down and kissed the redhead gently, passionately.

Kushina leaned into the kiss, savoring the familiar taste of her husband. For now she would take what comfort she could, the mess could be handled after dinner. "I understand, Minato." Kushina breathed when they pulled apart. "Sleeping arrangements?"

"It would be best if I was in our daughter's room, but if you would prefer my company, maybe we can arrange something much more…pleasant?" Assassin asked teasingly, he knew that the redhead in front of him had missed him dearly. It truly didn't matter who had gotten his command seals, had his wife received them he would still protect them both with the same zeal; the same, intensity. He was sure he would be laying with his wife tonight.

Kushina put on her best seductive smirk. "I'll make it worth your while to stay with me…" She pressed her body against his; not minding the cold, golden armor/cloak that usually hid his form. "Mi-na-to…" She purred.

Assassin groaned. "I love you…" He whispered in her ear. He truly did, she was his whole world, she and their daughter. That was why he wanted the Grail. He would explain everything he could to Naruto, and then they would have to win.

"Love you too 'Nato-kun…" Kushina breathed pulling away. She walked into the house with a smile on her face. They could finally be the family they were meant to be.

Kushina smiled as she listened to her daughter's humming as she cooked. Things were looking up; maybe they could go home soon.

Ninja Assassin

Dinner had been a delicious, quiet affair, which was a bit unusual, normally Naruto and her mother argued over training and schoolwork. Naruto would rather train but Kushina always made her do her homework first.

"So…" Naruto said quietly, "Let's do this again shall we? Who are you?" She asked Assassin.

"Servant Assassin, and by the Command Seals on the inside of your wrist, you are my Master." Assassin replied, watching his daughter keenly. "A Servant is a heroic spirit that is called upon for a secret war."

"Servant, Master, Secret war?" Naruto asked, sounding more and more panicked by the minute. "What are you going on about?"

Assassin smiled, "If you keep interrupting me you will never find out Master." He chuckled, "As I was saying, I am what is called a Servant. A Servant is a Heroic Spirit that can be called upon to fight for the chance to have their wish granted by the Holy Grail, there are seven in all. I am Assassin Class, the other six are: Saber, Rider, Archer, Berserker, Lancer, and Caster. Seven Servants, Seven Masters, each with their own reasons for wanting the Grail; these conflicts are called the Holy Grail Wars."

"But there is nothing I would want the Grail for Assassin!" Naruto argued, "I am content; the only thing I really want to do is go home, and that's a waiting game."

Kushina nodded, "I also really want to go home, but I know that it is not safe for my baby yet…"

"Mama," Naruto exclaimed blushed, "I am not a baby!"

"Enough, may I please continue?" Assassin asked, wanting to just watch his girls but knowing that there was no time for that, yet at least.

"Sorry Assassin…" Naruto mumbled in apology, "Please continue."

"Right, where was I?" Assassin paused, "Ah, yes, Masters are the ones who summon the Servants; they are easily identified by the command seals that are usually located on one of their hands, wrists or arms." He continued, indicating Naruto's inner wrist.

"I see, I think…" Naruto murmured, looking down at the design on her wrist.

Assassin nodded, "Servants names tell their opponents' their weaknesses, which should explain my reluctance to tell you mine yes?"

Naruto nodded. "You have said that, though I think I can guess who you are."

Assassin gave her a bright grin. "I shall explain the Classes now shall I?"

His girls nodded, looking interested. "Saber is a sword wielder, and stats-wise is the best of the Servants, which is why all the masters want Saber; In fact most are self-explanatory aren't they?"

Naruto nodded, "Could you…"

"Explain anyway?" Assassin asked, he continued when she nodded, "Sure, Lancer is a lance wielder, Archer is a bowman, Rider is cavalry, Assassin… both of you would qualify, Caster is a Magi, and Berserker is insane they never tire or weaken. Caster is considered the weakest, then Assassin, Berserker, Archer, Lancer, and Saber are the best of the seven classes."

"Why would I be chosen?" Naruto asked, "I don't have a wish."

"Every Master is chosen because they need the Grail in some way." Assassin explained. "Maybe you just don't consciously know what your wish is."

"What is your wish, Assassin?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Me?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "What could you want enough to make a contract with the Holy Grail?"

"Ah…"Assassin leaned back, looking at the ceiling wistfully, "My life had just come together, I had achieved all of my dreams, I hadn't been the leader of my village long when I married the woman of my dreams and was looking forward to raising my daughter with her," Assassin looked at Kushina meaningfully, "But disaster struck, our home was attacked and I died defending my family and my home. I do not regret anything in my life except for missing out on raising my daughter. My wish is to have a second chance to be with them, to grow old and gray with my wife and to watch my daughter as she becomes a legend in her own right."

Kushina looked down blushing, "You still have to tell us your name."

"Ah, yes. My name is Minato, Namikaze Minato," Assassin reveled.

Things would indeed get better, but not before they got worse… _much_ worse.

(End Chapter Two)

Oh my god this took a long time to get out! Gah, explaining the Grail war when I'm only on my second watching of the Anime was hard! I'm no Rin after all… Rin probably explained it better than I did…

Rin and Shirou might make an appearance in the next chapter, Saber and Archer too if I decide to do any fight scenes just yet… I promise to try and keep the Japanese down to a very minimum if I use anything it will probably only be the suffixes, (chan, san, et all) and I might use some for Minato and Naruto's jutsu and all that, but if they are only talking about them I will try to stick to English names. (Honestly I find the English names sound clumsy and awkward, but that probably won't come up outside of battle and training…)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Don't forget what I've said about any questions you may have! Just remember to review too ok?

Neph


	4. The Second Night: Part One

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The Second Night: Meeting the Other Masters)

Naruto stared at her father in awe. How lucky was she to have this chance? Naruto bit her lip, as her eyes took in her father's form. She could easily see why her mother had fallen for the man. This man was a legend in her homeland! His legend had started even before he died, which was unusual.

This was her only chance to get to know the man that had sired her, she wouldn't waste it. The part of her that was still a child, tiny as it was, wanted to leap across the table into his arms and hug him and never let go, but she knew she couldn't do that. …It didn't help that she still had school the next day. "Mama, I have homework to do and then I'm going to bed."

"Yes dear, good night." Kushina replied as her daughter got up and left the room. "So, what did you think?" she asked her husband-turned-Servant.

"She's fairly talented in the kitchen if that's what you mean." Minato smirked as Kushina snuggled into his side, "She obviously got that from me. How has her Kunoichi training been going?"

"Really well actually, I was going to start her on the Special Chakra tomorrow, can you tell me why my chains broke on that intruder?" Kushina asked, "Normally they are unbreakable…"

"Ah yes, that," Minato muttered. "That would be because Heroic Spirits like myself and Lancer do not _have_ chakra. Your chains use your opponent's chakra against them, how much chakra your opponent has decides how strong your chains are. Like with Kurama-kun, the Kyuubi. He has an unlimited amount of chakra, which is why no matter what he did; he couldn't break your chains. Lancer on the other hand has no chakra at all, so your chains were weak enough to break. It would be the same if you tried to tie me up with your chains like you used to in our spars." Assassin explained.

"I see, I think…" Kushina replied, resting her head against Assassin's shoulder. This was fast becoming rather fascinating…

Ninja Assassin

Naruto yawned sleepily as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Good morning Mama." She greeted Kushina, who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea (which as the only thing she could make other than ramen without burning anything or making it taste like ramen, Naruto might like ramen but not to the degree that her mother did. If Kushina made anything else, it didn't taste right or was burnt, which was why Naruto did all the cooking). She turned to go into the kitchen but stopped short when she heard a voice. (Her mother didn't usually greet her in the mornings before she finished her first cup of tea so she really wasn't expecting anyone to answer her…)

"Good morning, Master." The voice of her Servant nearly made her eyes pop out of her head and she suddenly wasn't sleepy at all. "By your expression, you are surprised to see me up, no?" Naruto turned, seeing Assassin leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. He was wearing the pink 'World's Greatest Cook' apron her mother had bought for her as a gag gift last year made her want to laugh, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes but she held it in. The older blond man could send hordes of enemy ninja running for their lives and yet… seeing him in the apron, though ridiculous, seemed natural.

Under the (PINK …Pink really wasn't his color…) apron, Assassin was wearing one of her father's Jounin uniforms (a green flack vest over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt [with the Uzumaki spiral on both shoulders] and matching pants. On his feet were the "Best Dad Who Ever Lived and Died" slippers she had bought in passing for Father's Day [1] a few years back). Naruto looked down, "Guess I didn't need to get up to make breakfast did I?" She asked quietly, suddenly feeling rather nervous. "Um… Papa…?"

Minato blinked, she hadn't told him her name, and even though he was sure he knew what it was, for her to address him as such… "Yes, Master?"

"Is, is Mama fully awake yet?" Naruto asked, eyeing the redhead who seemed to not notice anything. "And don't call me that, my name's Naruto, you should know, you were the one who named me…" She looked away.

"I apologize, Naruto. I thought that I'd do something nice for you and your mother this morning." Assassin replied as he shrugged in answer to the question about her mother. That was the special tea he'd used to make for his Aisai so she was probably savoring the taste, he'd have to teach Naruto to make the blend… "I know how bad your mother's cooking is, where do you usually go during the day?" he asked as a way to distract her.

"School, it's boring as hell." Naruto replied with a snort, "Sometimes I really wish that we could move back to the Hidden Countries…" She rubbed her left eye as she sat down at the table.

She blinked when a plate and cup of tea was set in front of her. "Papa?" she asked as he sat across of her. In front of her was a bowl of Miso soup, a bowl of rice and some other traditional Japanese breakfast dishes. The tea was a red tea and smelled of a few different spices, she decided to ask her father about it later but it smelled positively divine.

"Hm," Assassin gave her an inquisitive look, "What's up, Naruto?"

"…" Naruto looked away as she started to eat, "Nothing Papa…" She continued to eat her breakfast, savoring the taste, there was just a little something extra in the taste that Naruto was sure that she would never be able to replicate. She just wanted to take the time to bask in her father's presence, he was a man so powerful that the mere sight of him sent armies running and she felt absolutely safe with him there.

Assassin smiled as his Master ate, she looked every bit the angel she had when she was born, [2] she looked delicate and graceful even though she was anything but delicate. Naruto, by her mother's opinion, was a Chuunin level Kunoichi; she probably used her appearance to her advantage. "Tonight, after your training with your mother you will be training with me Naruto." He spoke with absolute certainty.

Naruto looked up at him with glittering eyes, "Really? I can't wait!" her smile was blinding until she looked at the clock. "Oh no, I'm late!"

She quickly stood from her spot and grabbed her book bag, finishing the lovely tea in a rush. "I need to leave or I'll be late! And as the 'Perfect Student' I can't let that happen!" Assassin heard his Master mutter as she rushed to the door. "Mama, I'm heading to school now!" Naruto called as she hurriedly pulled her shoes on.

"Wait Master," Assassin called after her.

"Hm, what is it Assassin?" his daughter asked grumpily as she looked up from her spot near the door. She knew that she had to get used to calling him that, even though he was her father. Papa just seemed more natural, she'd have to be careful when she spoke to him in public… "Do you need something? I'm going to be late, I am a model student, and it wouldn't do for me to be even a minute late to any of my classes."

"I must go with you," he said in a most serious voice.

Naruto stared at him in surprise as she tapped her foot against the floor to make her shoes fit right. "…Could you repeat that please?" she asked finally.

"I must go with you to protect you from the other masters, Naruto." Assassin explained.

"…That's what I thought you said…" Naruto muttered unhappily, "And just _how_ pray tell are you going to accompany me to school? If this whole war is supposed to be a secret then how am I going to do that if you go out in public with me?" Even dressed as he was he would still stick out like a sore thumb…

Her father smiled, "Ah, that is the genius of it Naruto, you see, the Grail 'revived' me, gave me shape so that I could participate in the war, but I am not truly alive, and it is your prana that gives me this physical body that you see." Minato explained as he took the apron off and hung it up where it normally hung in the kitchen, "All you have to do is cut that prana flow and I shall take on my spirit form. That way, no one will see me and I will still be able to protect you." He informed her as he approached the door which she was standing next to.

"…I see." Naruto closed her eyes and carefully clamped down on the outward flow of magic that fed her father and kept him on her plain. "There, and now I really am going to be late!" She fled the house, bolting down the street.

Only five minutes later, Naruto noticed Sakura and Emiya walking to the school from Emiya's house. "Good morning, Emiya-san, Matou-san." Naruto called to them as she slowed down, if they were walking then there was a chance that the clocks in her house were fast.

"Good morning Namikaze-senpai." Sakura greeted her shyly.

"Good morning Naruto," Shirou called back with a wave. His left hand looked different, "How are you this morning?"

"…Fine I suppose…" Naruto muttered quietly as she eyed his hand, 'Command Spells?'

"Oi, Shirou!" the three of them stopped and turned around.

"Emiya-san, is that Tohsaka-san?" Naruto asked the redheaded boy next to her as she felt her Command Spells heat up. 'Is she another Master?' she wondered.

"Yeah… she ended up spending the night at my house…" He admitted.

Naruto blinked, "Really? I thought Fujimura-sensei wouldn't allow something like that…? How did she end up doing that?" the youngest Namikaze asked, stiffening as she felt a soft pressure on her shoulder, the only indication that her Servant was with her.

"…" Shirou looked away, "We were attacked last night at the bottom of the hill… she ended up dragging me back to my house and healing me…"

"…I see…" Naruto's eyes narrowed as she looked at Tohsaka Rin, "They must have been attacked by another Servant, not Assassin, he has been with us at home the whole time so I wonder who… which one attacked them…?" she breathed, too quiet for any of her companions to but allowing Assassin to hear her question, hoping for some insight.

"During the night I noticed the commotion at the intersection." Assassin told her, "I overheard what little conversation they had, both this Emiya and Tohsaka are Masters, Emiya of Saber and I heard Tohsaka mention Archer. They were confronted by Berserker."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, "What…?"

"Berserker's Master said that he was Hercules." Assassin's eyes narrowed, "He has to be killed twelve times doesn't he?" he asked, hoping that he had gotten the legend right.

Naruto nodded minutely, extremely frightened, "I bet they have teamed up to fight him," She told her father confidently, "Should I offer our assistance as well? Would it be wise too? Even you would have trouble if you had to kill the same person twelve times to make sure that they didn't get back up…"

Assassin agreed silently, "You may approach them, lunch, on the rooftop."

Naruto closed her eyes in agreement, "Is Archer here?"

"Not that I can tell," Assassin told her, "He must have been injured sometime last night. And Saber isn't here either."

"Good, that gives me a chance to come up with a way to convince them before they can attack us…" Naruto muttered as Tohsaka caught up with them. Tohsaka Rin was supposedly the perfect honor student. But Naruto knew that Tohsaka was only acting, it was a good act and would have fooled the young Namikaze if she hadn't been trained to recognize body language almost from birth. She had long dark hair with high pigtails tied with bows on the sides of her head, she wore a red jacket almost like Naruto's red and yellow one over her uniform and even though Naruto was two whole years younger than both Shirou and Rin, they were in the same grade, Naruto having skipped two years. That fact isolated Naruto even more from her classmates because they thought that she might be a snob, being the little prodigy of the strange Namikaze family. …Not that that stopped Shirou from trying to be her friend…

According to Kiritsugu-san, magic had to be practiced in secret. Magi like herself and Shirou had to walk side-by-side with death. It was actually a concept that Kushina was familiar with as Shinobi and Kunoichi risked their lives on missions every day. According to Kiritsugu-san, Magi like the Matous used to be and the Tohsakas put on the façade of normal people. Kiritsugu hadn't taught Shirou that much because he had almost no talent (strengthening and reinforcement aside). He had taught Naruto a lot about the basics however, as she showed some talent in multiple areas; Healing magics, wind spells and water spells came easily to her, but what interested her the most, was Runecraft.

Runecraft looked like it would be most interesting and useful, especially in conjunction with the Uzumaki style of Sealing that her mother had started to teach Naruto almost as soon as the girl had learned to write. The young blonde had been most disappointed when Kiritsugu had been unable to teach her any Runecraft because he had no talent for that area of magic. Maybe Tohsaka could help her in that area…

"Tohsaka blinked when she saw Naruto standing with Shirou, she could sense magic from the girl, so it was likely that the girl was a Magus, and maybe a Master. "Good morning Namikaze-chan, how are you this morning?" she asked with a fake smile, hoping that the girl wasn't a Master, she felt vulnerable without Archer there to protect her. "Doing well I hope?"

Naruto blinked, not expecting the older girl to even greet her. "Y-yes, good morning, I'm fine." She answered stuttering slightly, Tohsaka's body language screamed that she was uncomfortable without her Servant; (Archer most likely) by her side but her tone of voice was rather friendly …even if it had a cold undertone that was nearly undetectable. The older girl probably figured that since Shirou treated her like a friend that she might as well be nice and do the same. Naruto wasn't looking forward to the talk that she would need to have with the two. "How about you this morning Tohsaka-san, are you well?" the blonde prodigy asked in a light, friendly tone.

Tohsaka gave her a small smile, "I'm fine, my house is going to be renovated soon so Shirou-kun here offered to let me stay at his place once the workers start…" That was a lie and Naruto knew it, the real reason was that Tohsaka had possibly teamed up with the redheaded boy to keep him alive and to teach him magic. Not that Naruto would call her out on her lie. "I will probably be meeting with Shirou during lunch to discuss the issue."

Naruto nodded, letting the older girl think that she had accepted the lie. "In that case… could I possibly meet the two of you on the roof after your little talk? There is something that I need to discuss with both of you, I hope you'll agree?" Naruto asked, hopping that the two other Magi would take the bait; hopefully she could talk to them first before they chat about the other Servants and Masters so that she could be included. "It's rather important."

Naruto smiles when both Tohsaka and Emiya agree. "Great, I'll speak with you both at lunch then." And she hurried to walk a little ahead of the other three so that she could chat with her father a bit more. "Tohsaka-san seemed a bit on edge, didn't she, Assassin?" Naruto questioned her father, she had to trust him, Assassin had not been the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha for nothing after all; he had a lot more experience with matters like this one.

"That was probably because Archer isn't here and she doesn't know whether or not you are a threat, she'll relax, hopefully, after your chat on the roof, I'll set up a barrier so that no one can overhear your chat." Minato reassured her, he was going to take her safety seriously, not because it was his duty as her Servant and protector, but because he was her father. He was probably going to be fighting all his fights that much harder than the other Servants for just that reason. "You have nothing to fear Aijou, [3] I will never let anything hurt you."

Naruto nodded, "Right."

Ninja Assassin

At lunch, Naruto took her lunch to the roof (a large expanse of open space corded off with a high fence to keep students from falling that meant nothing to the young Kunoichi) and set herself up as she waited for Emiya and Tohsaka, Assassin had packed her lunch so it was a bit bigger than usual; Naruto figured that she was supposed to share some with the other two as a peace offering but she couldn't be sure.

"This for us to share," Naruto asked her Jounin Uniform clad Servant. "Or are you going to eat with me before they arrive?"

"You'll see," he replied with a slight smile, "They're here."

Naruto looked up, smiling brightly when she saw Tohsaka-san and Emiya-san by the door leading into the school. "Is the barrier set up Assassin?" she asked as her schoolmates approached her spot on the roof. "Good afternoon Emiya-san, Tohsaka-san~!" Naruto called.

Minato smiled, "Yes, I set it up as soon as the door closed, but there's a problem, there is a malicious bounded field around the school, you'll need to address that."

Naruto nodded minutely to Assassin as she called out to the other Masters, "I made too much for myself, I'm willing to share…"

Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san looked at each other before sitting down cautiously, giving her nervous smiles. "Thank you, Namikaze-chan…" Tohsaka-san breathed. "What is it that you wished to speak with us about?" she asked curiously.

"Tohsaka-san, Emiya-san, meet Assassin…"

(End Chapter Three)

A bit of a note, while I know that Kushina was a great cook (Minato's favorite food being "Anything Kushina makes" according to TV Tropes) in canon, I've characterized her a bit differently, she's not such a good cook here, other than maybe if she was making ramen; I wouldn't take all the culinary skill away from such an awesome mother character. But, as Minato was also an orphan; (Kushina being a refugee and all) he would have to be at least a somewhat passable cook since he lived alone, he'd go broke if he ate out for every meal. So I figure he would get good at it. Realistically, Minato and Kushina probably shared KP duty, especially when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto towards the end and the beginning of canon.

As I said, there will be some Japanese, the suffixes and maybe a few nicknames but I promise to try and keep it to a minimum, I know I've said it already and for those of you who are annoyed by copious usage of Japanese I'm sorry, just bear with me, I'm trying my hardest not to use too much, hopefully I'm getting better at it but I'm trying to learn the language, so I have to use that knowledge somehow!

Crasher 23: You brought up some good points: I will try to address them, if not in this reply then in the story itself. Now to address your concerns:

Since Assassin was summoned by another Servant, I am working off the assumption that Servants can't summon another Servant but they can summon a _Human Familiar_. In this case they are different. So while technically Fake Assassin could fill the seventh spot he actually doesn't, like how Gilgamesh (who was Archer in the fourth war) doesn't take up Alternate Shirou's spot as Archer. Kojirou (Fake Assassin) was simply made to believe that he was a Servant, which is why he introduced himself as such. Rin explained it rather well in the visual novel: it takes more magic to make a human familiar than it does any other kind, like a small bird or a rat, because you are subjecting the familiar to your will, an animal will just blindly follow orders, like "Take this message to so-and-so." Humans can analyze those orders. It's a lot harder for the modern Magus to subjugate another human to their will, but I think Caster would have no problem doing so.

*rolls eyes* Lancer had just come out of a fight with a civilian, (at least in his mind) and if you have seen Kakashi Gaiden then you should recognize the position that Lancer was in. You don't become a Heroic Spirit by being stupid. He made what is called a tactical retreat that does not mean that he will not get the chance to fight Minato. He will.

I recognize that you are trying to give me constructive criticism; please tell me if this was a good enough explanation. I understand that you are trying to help me get better as a writer, if you have any suggestions feel free to give them to me. After all, suggestions will always be considered, even if they aren't used. I do have a request though, could you try not phrase it negatively next time please, I've been hit by several flamers already for other fics and you haven't given me any suggestions on how to fix what you perceive as the problem. I'm almost tempted to say that you flamed me…

Footnotes:

[1] I have no idea if they celebrate Father's Day, but here, since Naruto and Kushina aren't from Japan but the Hidden Countries, I can take a few liberties, I say that in the Hidden Countries they do.

[2] Assassin is Minato, what parent wouldn't think this?

[3] Aijou means beloved daughter.

…*Evil smirk* You guys like the ending? Good, cause this is what you get. I know that Naruto doesn't seem like the Naruto we all know, but he is in the character, Naruto is a very social person, not being able to interact with her 'peers' would be hard on her. Don't forget to ask if you have questions, PM me or review, I well do my best to answer to your satisfaction.

Neph


	5. The Second Night: Meeting Continued

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The Second Night: Meeting Continued)

Tohsaka and Emiya scooted back as her father appeared behind her protectively, "Oh, don't be like that Emiya-san, Tohsaka-san…" Naruto pouted, "It's not like I'm threatening you. Besides, he's not going to hurt either of you. We are here to talk and that is it. I want to know what you are planning to do about Berserker. The thought of him terrifies me."

Tohsaka stared at Assassin in wonder, "Well… we can't really do anything yet… we still have to take care of the bounded field here to protect the students and I just can't get rid of it…" she shrugged helplessly, "Emiya-kun and I were going to go around and get rid of the marks to weaken it, but there's not much else we can do…" she stared as Assassin sat next to Naruto and pulled out some chop sticks of his own.

Naruto noticed their hesitation to eat the lunch her father had lovingly prepared for this meeting. "Assassin would never poison _my_ food! It would be annoying if my own Servant was trying to kill me, he made this for us to share, along with this tea."

They blinked, noticing that her Servant had chop sticks also. He gave them flat looks, "Why would I poison my Master?" He asked as he took a portion of the fish, "Or myself since I was planning on eating this lunch also? Besides it's bad form to poison potential allies anyway." Minato told them flatly.

Both Emiya and Tohsaka blushed as they sat down; taking the chop sticks they were handed and began to eat with the new Master and Servant. "So," Naruto started, "You were saying something about a barrier around the school Tohsaka-san?"

"Yes actually…" Tohsaka Rin confirmed, "Shirou-kun and I were going to take care of the marks this afternoon… even if we can't destroy it, we can weaken it so that it takes longer to activate." Rin prided herself with being very good in her chosen fields and enjoyed being able to speak about Magecraft, which she normally couldn't do in school, or ever, since she never liked speaking to the fake priest up at the church who was playing mediator this time around. How she _hated_ Kotomine Kirei…

Naruto smirked, "Why don't you leave that to Assassin and I? Assassin is an expert with barriers. He created the one that is around the rooftop." She told her two companions, "Since Saber isn't here, I'm assuming, and correct me if I'm wrong Emiya-san, that something went wrong during the summoning."

"Yes, that's right," Shirou admitted, "We aren't connected the way we should be…"

Tohsaka frowned, she wasn't sure the Master of Saber should have said that but… "Why should we let you and Assassin handle anything?" she asked. "How can we trust you?"

Naruto gave her the same flat look that Assassin had given them. "Because Barriers are his specialty maybe?" she asked as if it was obvious. "If we want this alliance to work, you will have to trust us Tohsaka-san." Her voice was as flat as her look.

Rin was taken aback, "Sorry Namikaze-chan…" She looked away, "I didn't mean to offend you or your Servant, especially since he has offered to protect the two of us while at school…"

Naruto waved it away, "That's ok Tohsaka-san; it's alright to be suspicious, now have some lunch." She gestured for Rin to sit back down, "It's very good."

"Really," Rin asked curiously. She had always found the Namikaze girl curious, she seemed like a nice girl, but she kept herself separate from the rest of the school. "I am worried about the other students… if the barrier activates it could reveal our existence to the world, we must handle it with the upmost haste."

"Mm, I suppose you are right," Naruto admitted, knowing that she and her mother would probably just retreat if found, "What about Berserker?"

"We should come up with something later." Shirou replied as the bell rang. "We need to get back to class."

Naruto nodded to the other Masters as they left before turning to her father. "Papa, I leave this barrier to you, please figure out a way to tear it down by the end of the school day?"

"I shall do my best Naruto-chan." Minato reassured her. "Have faith My Master; if it is within my power to destroy it, this bounded field will be gone before the day is over."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, "Good luck Assassin, not that you will need it." Naruto packed the remains of her lunch away before standing. She gave the tall blond Servant a smile before retreating back into the school building.

Turning to him one last time at the door, Naruto gave her Servant and father a smirk. "I'll see you later Papa, be careful please."

"Always Naruto, you had better get to class now." Minato smirked as he knelt, expanding his senses to get a clear reading on just how big an area the Barrier covered, and where its weak points were. "Hmm, the field only covers the school, that's good…" Minato muttered as he got to work.

Ninja Assassin

Minato, true to his word, worked hard at bringing the barrier down but even he wasn't able to. By the time School let out though, Minato had nearly drained it of any power it had gathered. The power he drained was added to his own Prana reserves anyway, a nifty skill that he had picked up as a Servant.

He met with Naruto at the end of the day with a report. She nodded; slightly disappointed that he had not been able to destroy the barrier. "It matters not," she told him softly. "It will take days for it to reach its former strength and if you keep draining it every day then it will never get used."

Naruto sighed, she knew that her father was human; she wasn't sure why she was disappointed that he had been unable to get rid of the barrier.

Minato chuckled, "I am your father; you can't help but want to believe that I am invincible and able to do anything." His smile widened when he noticed his daughter's blush.

"Papa…" Naruto muttered, running as fast as she dared to get home quickly.

Minato astralised, following his daughter home. He might have embarrassed her, but that was what parents were supposed to do to their kids. It was a good thing he wasn't known here, even if that did downgrade his abilities a little. Minato wasn't a genius for nothing after all.

For the rest of the walk, Naruto ignored him as punishment. Then she bumped into the man from the night before. "Oof!" She looked up into the gleaming red eyes carefully, "I don't think you ever gave me your name…"

The man smirked at her with aggressive eyes, "You are a treasure aren't you?" he asked, ignoring her words. "And such spunk, I like that…" for some reason, his expression terrified the young blonde girl beyond all reason and she couldn't for the life of her pinpoint why, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip but it just tightened. Now he was scaring her!

"Let go of me sir." Naruto nearly hissed in pain at the grip he had on her. "Let me go now."

"I can't do that My Treasure…" The man whispered, "You'll be mine by the end of the week!"

Naruto tried to pull away, but he kissed her hard, deeply. He forced his tongue into her mouth and did his best to dominate her.

"…Who are you…?" Naruto asked breathlessly when he finally pulled away from her. She wanted to know his name so that her father would have an easier time killing him. This man was like her father… which meant that she, Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san had much bigger fish to fry than Herakles.

"You may call me Gil." His smirk made her sick, but he was too strong for her, and she was a Jinjuuriki, which meant that he had to be something other than human. Could he be like Herakles? Naruto wondered. Gil… She'd have to do a search on that…

What Heros had she heard of whose name started that way? Gil, Gil, Gil… there was a legend about a man named Gil-something, but she couldn't remember. "Gil… Who is that?" Naruto shook her head as continued on her way home.

"Master?" Assassin asked, materializing next to her, "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine Assassin," she replied, "He didn't do anything, but now I'm confused… Gil… I'll have to spend some time in the Library looking for that name…"

Minato gave his daughter a concerned look, "He's like me."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "I won't let him do that again, dattebane!" Naruto blushed as her Servant smiled.

Assassin laughed, "You are just like your mother…"

"Mama says I'm more like you Papa." Naruto whispered sighing, "I hate it when I say that…"

Assassin laughed again as he dematerialized again. It was time to hit the library.

When they reached the Namikaze Compound, Naruto blinked in confusion when she saw Rin and Shirou waiting for her. "…What are the two of you doing here? And what is with those bags?" She asked as she walked passed them and bit her thumb. She brushed her bleeding thumb on her opposite palm and flashed through the hand seals needed faster than either Magus could see and pressed the seal on the gate. She turned back to her new allies, "Well?"

Shirou shifted from on foot to the other. "Tohsaka-san here suggested that we stay with you for the next few weeks, for the war…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "If that is to happen, your Servants are not allowed to touch my mother. And if you see us doing anything that seems strange, even to you, you are not to ask questions, do you understand?"

"I would never think of harming your mother!" Saber said with a huff.

"Hmph," Archer looked away, "I wouldn't dare, Assassin scares me."

"Good," Naruto replied as she opened the front gate, "Mama, I'm home, and I've brought some guests!"

Really?" Kushina asked as she came to greet them, "You usually don't bring any friends home dear."

"There's something going on Mama, remember Lancer?" Naruto asked, "These two are like Assassin and I, and they thought it best that we all stay together, at least till the end."

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "I see…"

"I'll have dinner ready soon if that's what you want Mama?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please dear," Kushina replied as she directed Shirou and Rin to two of the guest rooms.

(End Chapter)

…Oh wow, this took _forever_ to finish… I'm sorry I left you all hanging! My muse (Saber mostly) just disappeared! But now she seems to be back, though for how long I have no clue. Sorry for not updating this in almost a year…

The change from Shirou's house to Naruto's is deliberate, but Shirou and Rin are orphans while Naruto is not, and since in this fic her mother isn't the best of cooks I didn't want her to have to deal with that.

Taiga may be a slight problem, but since Kushina is around she won't put up that much of a fuss.

Don't be afraid to ask for clarification.

Neph


	6. The End of the Second Night

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The End of the Second Night)

After dinner, Naruto set out tea for everyone. "Ok, so let's see… Tea bags for Tohsaka-san…" Naruto murmured as she placed the cup down, Green for Emiya-san, also for Archer, English tea for Saber, and the Namikaze special blend for Mama, Assassin and myself…"

"Ano, Namikaze-chan, are you sure that your mother should be here for this?" Rin asked.

Naruto turned to look at her, "Lancer didn't just attack Emiya-san last night," the younger girl told them, "He came here as well. Lancer attacked Mama just as Assassin was summoned, so she has as much right to hear this as I do."

"Ok, Ok, calm down Namikaze-chan…" Rin replied nervously before becoming more serious, "You want to know about our encounter with Berserker?"

"Yes please Tohsaka-san," Naruto replied.

"Well, we were coming back from the church and were about to part ways when we saw… her," Rin began, "behind her was this huge figure, her servant."

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, she introduced herself as Illyasviel von Einzbern…"

"Illyasviel?" Kushina asked, speaking for the first time, "You don't mean Iri-chan's daughter do you?"

Both Rin and Shirou blinked, "Who's Iri?"

"Irisviel von Einzbern was Kiritsugu's wife, Shirou-kun," Kushina replied, "Sweetest woman you would ever meet."

"How did you meet her?" Rin asked.

Kushina bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to explain their situation without giving the existence of Chakra away, "I had to flee from the place that I had called home for just over twenty years, my husband had just died and if I hadn't fled I've lost my daughter too," she took a deep breath, "I met Kiritsugu as he was setting up his house. I stumbled to the door in bad shape and he invited me in. I told him what had happened and he let me stay for next few days to recover."

Naruto listened; she'd never heard the story of how her mother had become acquainted with the Emiya.

"I rested for two days and then went back, using the chaos that my and my daughter's disappearance caused to get in and out unnoticed. But it took several days to retrieve everything," Kushina stood and retrieved a nearby three pronged Kunai from the bookshelf it rested upon, "There are several of these placed around the house, I managed to save every single set that my last husband had had forged. They were going to melt then all down, and I couldn't allow that. I took everything of both his and mine that I could carry."

"Where was Namikaze-chan during this whole time Namikaze-san?" Rin asked.

"I left Naruto with Kiritsugu," Kushina replied, "He told me that he had a daughter as well, a few years older than my Naruto. She was in safe hands as he knew what he was doing. When I returned a week and a half later, I met Iri-chan. She'd managed to sneak away from her family, although she'd had to leave Illyasviel behind and was helping Kiritsugu-san take care of her."

"What did she look like?" Shirou asked eagerly.

"I think I have a picture here somewhere…" Kushina replied as she got up again, returning the Kunai to its resting place and picking up a photo album, she opened it and flipped through the pages for a few minutes.

Those few minutes were nerve racking for Archer. He didn't need to know Assassin's name to know not to mess with him, and although he didn't recognize him as a hero he'd heard of, he'd seen the resemblance between him and his Master's newest ally. Dear Root! The girl had summoned her own Father as her servant! …How awkward… But still, Archer had tried very hard to analyze the knife that Namikaze-san had shown them, had read into their history and had only gotten a headache for his troubles. Assassin had been very knowledgeable in some form of Runecraft when he was alive, that much was for sure, and those throwing knives were buried in that knowledge, making Tracing them and adding them to his Reality Marble impossible.

"Aha, here we go," Kushina said finally as she pulled a photo out, "This is Iri-chan," Kushina flipped the photo so that the rest of the room's occupants could see it, "Isn't she pretty, I wish I had hair like hers it's much prettier than mine."

Archer froze when he heard Assassin snort, "Your hair is lovely, I wouldn't want you to change, and I cannot imagine you with any other color then that beautiful, blood red hair of yours."

Archer tried not to slump where he sat, how could Rin not notice the resemblance between Master and Servant? He suppressed a whimper; he did not want to be on the wrong side of Assassin's temper! He hoped Rin would be careful. …Was he the only one seeing Assassin making bedroom eyes at Namikaze-san…?

Kushina blushed, "Assassin, shut up!"

"Make me, my dear," Assassin replied challengingly.

Archer wanted to hide, anywhere, even under the table would work! He really wanted to make a sarcastic comment; he even had the perfect one! 'Keep the Foreplay in the bedroom please…' Only… Archer decided he didn't dare. He just hoped he would be able to keep Rin in line…

Naruto mock gagged, "No foreplay at the table please! I don't want to have to gouge out my eyes!"

Kushina blushed brightly at getting caught playing with her hubby, "But Naruto-chan~…"

"No!" Naruto told her, "Keep it in the bedroom Mama, seriously!"

Kushina pouted.

Archer coughed almost silently, "Naruto-san, may I have another cup of tea please?"

Naruto nodded as she got up, taking his tea cup as she went, "I'll be right back."

Archer sighed almost in relief.

Saber gave him a concerned look, asking silently what was wrong.

Archer shook his head, he wouldn't say, at least, not yet. Assassin was stronger than he was, he knew it. Even with Unlimited Blade Works he's lose. Assassin had the same aura as Saber, he was like a king, no, he _was_ a king of some kind. And at the same time, he could slit your throat and you wouldn't know it until you were dead. Archer was sure that if he had to, Assassin would do just that to protect the blonde _and_ the redhead that lived in this house. Archer hoped that he, and by extension Saber, never had to be victims of his Noble Phantasms. Archer wondered what they were, he had a feeling the knives had something to do with one of them.

"We've gotten off topic," Assassin murmured, having had his fun, "You were telling us about your encounter with Illyasviel and Berserker."

"Ah, yes…" Rin agreed, "Where were we…?"

"Illya had just introduced herself," Naruto prompted.

"Ah, yes, thank you Namikaze-chan!" Rin almost gushed, feeling the weight of Assassin's eyes, "Behind her, was her Servant, Berserker, she even told us his name…" She shivered in fright.

Shirou picked up the explanation, "She said it didn't matter whether we knew his name or not, she was still going to kill us, told us that he was the greatest hero of Greece, and there is only one that fits… Herakles, the son of Zeus."

Assassin nodded, "Yes, even I would have trouble if I had to kill the same man twelve times to make sure he didn't get up again, what are his Phantasms?"

"God's Hand gives him his twelve lives," Rin replied, "And it makes his skin very hard to cut through."

Assassin nodded, his eyes calculating.

Archer tried not to swallow in fear; that look, he didn't like that look at all…

Assassin was going over scenarios in his mind, trying to figure out the best way to kill Berserker, finally he sighed having come up with nothing, "Master, we might as well start your training."

Naruto perked up slightly, "Wonderful!" She was so happy; finally she had someone other than her mother to spar with! She gave Archer his tea and then bowed, "Assassin and I will be in the Dojo out back if you need us."

"We have a dojo?" Assassin asked curiously.

Naruto nodded, "It's where Mama and I practice." She explained as she led him through the house. "Here we are," Naruto opened a door, pointing, "That building over there is the Dojo Papa, and that one over there," she pointed to the building just to the right, "that is my workshop, where I practice my Magecraft."

"Since when were we a family of Magi?" Minato asked curiously.

"Since me apparently," Naruto shrugged, "Kiritsugu-san taught me what he could, I have 33 high quality circuits, not including the Family Crest on my back, 36 in all."

"Who's Family?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"Kiritsugu-san's," Naruto replied. "While it would have been more traditional to give it to Shirou-san…"

Ninja Assassin

"You're giving Naruto-chan your Family Crest Kiritsugu-san?" Kushina asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't want its power to be abused Kushina-san," Emiya Kiritsugu replied as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Then why not give it to Shirou-kun, he's your son and wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Kushina reminded him with a hand on her hip.

"While that might be true," Kiritsugu chuckled and gave a bit of a wheezing cough, "Shirou has very little talent for Magecraft, and unfortunately he wouldn't be able to use the Family Crest."

Naruto huddled deeper into her corner to listen, trying not to get caught.

"Naruto, along with her strange regenerative ability that you won't tell me, would be able to use the crest without the side effects. I know that she'll put it to good use." Kiritsugu finished.

Ninja Assassin

"Where did he put this crest?" Assassin asked curiously.

"On my back Papa, it's the best place to put it," Naruto told him as she opened the door to the Dojo, "If I lose an arm, this way I don't lose the crest."

"That's true…" Assassin agreed, "What would you like to start with?"

"…Kenjutsu? Please?" Naruto nearly begged, she longed to spar with her father.

"Alright Naruto-hime, Kenjutsu first," Assassin agreed.

Ninja Assassin

Back in the dining room Saber was deep in thought, why hadn't she seen Kushina during the fourth was if she'd known Kiritsugu? Why hadn't Irisviel said anything about a lovely redhead with a beautiful blonde daughter? Now they were both dead so she couldn't ask, but why hadn't they been in the city? There was only one person to ask, but Saber really didn't want to reveal that unlike the other servants, she could remember the other wars she had been in…

Saber spared another glance at Archer, who seemed to be staring off into space facing where Assassin and his Master had disappeared, something was off about Assassin, of that Saber was sure, but she couldn't figure out what. It was like being in the presence of another, more well-liked king, which only made her feel worse. He seemed to have many of the same personal skills as she had, though how they ranked compared to hers she had no clue. Saber knew that she'd have to keep Shirou in line, simply to protect him from Assassin.

Saber shook her head silently, she'd gotten off topic, how could Kushina-san have known about Illya? She had dismissed the thought of the girl being the daughter of her former Master, since by now, she would have been around Irisviel's size, but now she was questioning that line of thinking.

"I'm going to do the dishes," Kushina told them pointedly. "Someone has to help me…"

All the guests stared at her; something about the nice redhead had changed, her eyes falling on Saber, "Saber-chan, come help me."

"…Um, I'd rather…" Saber replied hesitantly, she really didn't want to help.

"If you are going to be living here you are going to be helping," Kushina told her as her hair started to float in an ominous way which looked almost like nine tails.

"Hai." Saber squeaked

Shirou watched his Servant in concern, "Saber?"

Saber turned to face him, "It's alright Master; I'm fine," she replied nervously.

"Ok…" Shirou agreed as he watched his servant follow their hostess into the kitchen. For some odd reason he felt nothing but pity for his Servant. After all, Kushina-san scared the living day-lights out of him.

Ninja Assassin

Assassin called the practice to a halt, "Not bad Naruto."

Naruto blushed slightly as she panted. She just couldn't keep up with him, even with Kyuubi helping her. "Thanks Papa."

"How about we take a break before continuing?" he asked.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Ninja Assassin

In the dining room, Rin had finally noticed Archer's unease, "Ok spill, why are you so nervous?" she demanded of her servant.

Archer sighed, "Have you noticed anything strange about our newest allies Master?"

Rin blinked, "What do you mean Archer?"

Archer turned to her, "Does Assassin look familiar to you in any way, Rin?"

Rin blinked again, "No, should he? Is he a soul that you recognize?"

Archer felt like banging his head against the table, "No, I don't recognize him Rin, I'm sure Saber wouldn't either," he sighed, why couldn't she see the resemblance between Assassin and Naruto-san? To him it was blatantly obvious, even without reinforcing his eyes.

Rin gave him a concerned look and then shook her head, "It's not like it really matters does it?" she asked.

"…No I suppose not…" Archer muttered. His Master could sure be dense at times… genius magus yes, queen of common sense, not so much.

Ninja Assassin

Naruto stretched a bit, "I think that's enough tonight Papa, I have to make sure that our guests aren't freeloaders…"

"Then let's head back Naruto-hime," Assassin replied, helping her up.

"Thanks Papa," Naruto replied, grateful that he had helped her up. Together they made their way back to the dining room. They arrived, just after Saber and Kushina sat back down at the dining table, though the Servant had a somewhat fearful look, but managed to hide it well.

Naruto blinked when she noticed that Archer and Saber were both nervous, "What's going on?" she asked, wondering silently, why the other servants would be nervous. There wasn't a reason to be, was there?

"Namikaze-chan," Rin said quietly, "Your mother has told us that if we want to stay here we have to help out, do you know what she means?"

Naruto blinked, "Mama hates Freeloaders, and so if you thought you'd be able to stay here and not contribute your wrong," she informed her fellow Masters.

"Well, what can we do to earn our keep then?" Shirou asked nervously, he didn't want to get kicked out. Fuji-nee would eat him alive for being a bad guest.

"That depends on what you're good at Emiya-san," Naruto replied, "Tohsaka-san, what do you know about Runecraft?"

"…Quite a bit Namikaze-chan," Rin replied, "Why?"

Naruto smiled a smile not unlike her father's, the one he used when he had a plan that people weren't going to like, Minato remembered smiling like that the first time he'd picked the 'Retrieving Tora' mission for his five year old student, Hatake Kakashi. "You are going to be teaching me everything you know about Runecraft while you are here."

Rin gave her an incredulous look, "Now why would I –Mmph!"

Archer smiled nervously as he covered his Master's mouth, eyeing Assassin the entire time, "Of course she'll teach you," he agreed quickly, "When would you like to start?" he asked, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"How about tomorrow night?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, that would be perfect!" Archer agreed as Rin finally dislodged his hand.

"ARCHER!"

"Yes Master?" Archer asked pleasantly.

"What the heck did you just get me into?" she asked angrily how dare he make agreements for her!

Archer gave her a flat look, "Master, would you have rather we gotten thrown out of our new base?"

"Huh?" Rin asked stupidly.

"Assassin is the Servant that is best equipped to fight the other Masters _directly_," Archer stressed, "If you annoy him there will be very little that I could do to protect you. He would beat me, even if I used my Phantasm, for the love of The Root Rin, don't antagonize the servant that can kill you before you even realize he moved!"

Rin blinked, and then laughed nervously, "…In that case… there are some books that I'm going to need from my house… I'll get them after school tomorrow…"

"That would be great," Naruto told her with a nicer smile.

"…What about me?" Shirou asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Well I know you can cook, so you've promoted to chef of this little swaray?" Kushina stated.

"…Sure," Shirou replied with his usual good-natured smile. It was actually much better than he had hoped, at least he enjoyed cooking…

"Perfect," Kushina told him with a smile.

"You are all expected to keep your rooms clean and to help out with the chores," Kushina continued, "Naruto isn't getting out of doing hers either."

"Yes Mama," Naruto replied with a nod. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she would be getting out of her chores, especially since they couldn't hire a Genin Team to take care of them. They weren't in Konoha even, and the other ninja had since forgotten about the outside world in which Naruto and her mother now lived. "I wouldn't dream of trying to get out of my chores just because there are guests around."

"Good girl Naruto-chan," Kushina gave her daughter a soft smile.

"Now then… sleeping arrangements…" Kushina muttered, "Shirou, your guardian would be very annoyed with me if she found out that I let a girl sleep in your room, so Saber will be sleeping in the room connected to yours."

"But-" Saber tried to protest, shrinking back when she noticed that the redhead's hair had started to rise again.

"I do not care, Saber, it is highly inappropriate, unless you are lovers," Kushina's eyes narrowed, "You aren't lovers are you…?"

"N-no…" Saber squeaked.

"I-I would never…" Shirou immediately refuted.

Kushina's responding smile, didn't reassure either of them, "Good… because if you had been, I'd have been forced to report it to Taiga-san."

Saber did her best not to whimper. What was Kushina-san?

Kushina turned to Rin, "I'm afraid that I can't allow Archer to stay in your room either, Rin-chan, so I have made the same arrangement for you."

"Thank you Namikaze-san," Rin replied mechanically, this woman, was seriously scary!

"But wait," Archer, hesitantly asked, eyeing Assassin, "…Where will Assassin be sleeping then?"

"There is a room next to Naruto's that we set up yesterday," Kushina replied easily, "Not that it will be getting much use…" Her smirk bordered on lecherous.

Archer tried to force his blush down.

"What are you thinking my dear?" Assassin asked, "Ich Icha Volume Four Chapter Thirteen perhaps…" he asked with an easy smirk.

Kushina blushed, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Naruto clapped her hands over her ears and stood, "Keep it in the bedroom!" She squeaked before fleeing to her workshop.

Saber went red, "Shirou, come, we have things to do," She hauled the boy to his feet and dragged him out of the room.

"…Master, aren't there things we could be doing right now?" Archer asked, trying to clue her in again.

"Hm…?" Rin looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean Archer?"

Archer sighed and picked her up, "Don't you have jewels to make?" he asked as he carried her out of the room. He didn't want to see Namikaze-san jump Assassin, that was for sure!

(End Chapter)

Well, that was hard, I had a conversation between Saber and Kushina but ended up scrapping it for later, it's way too soon for that kind of thing I suppose.

I had planned something for Illya too, but with no way to transition between scenes it got left out.

Neph


	7. Minato's Stats

For those of you who wanted to know Minato's stats, feel free to review this at the other will be deleted soon.

Servant Assassin

Master: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

True Name: Namikaze Minato

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 190 cm 80 kg

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B+

Endurance: B

Agility: A++

Prana: B

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Abilities:

Presence Concealment: (A) It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Personal Skills:

Projectile (Daggers): B Thrown projectile weapons are now comparable to bullets.

Pioneer of the Stars: B is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

Mind's Eye (True): (B) Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Charisma: (B) Suitable for a king of a country.

Instinct: (A) Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Subversive Activities: (B) is the talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of traps. However, the higher is the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines.

Seals (Rune Magic): (A) Due to his knowledge mastery in Seals, Minato is easily able to translate his ability into Runecraft.

Noble Phantasm:

Chakra: E~ A++ Chakra is what ninja use to live and in their work. Chakra is made up of Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy.

Flying Thunder God (Support): (A) This is a Technique that Minato created himself; using his knowledge of seals. This technique allows him to teleport himself to wherever he has placed one of the Kunai that he inscribed the specific seal he uses. He can sense anything that goes on around the Kunai.

Rasengan (Anti-Unit): (A) A whirling ball of chakra, it took him three years to create from scratch. It is capable of totally destroying a person.

Space/Time Barrier (Barrier): B+ Using the seal implemented on his Flying Thunder God Kunai, Minato can form a barrier that will teleport away incoming attacks directed at it. He can divert away attacks as large and powerful as a Tailed Beast Ball from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Once the attack is warped away, Minato has to direct it to another location.

Details:

Minato started his life as an orphan in the village of Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni of the Ninja Countries. He graduated at the top of his class in the Ninja Academy and was hailed as a 'once in a generation prodigy'. His teacher was one of the students of the third Hokage (the leader of his village), his teacher quickly became like a father to him.

He rose through the ranks quickly, and his natural charisma drew many to him, it was easy for him to make friends and acquaintances.

He met a girl named Uzumaki Kushina who would one day become his wife while in school, and he watched her struggle until he saved her during what they would later refer to as the 'Kumo Incident' when she was kidnapped by some ninja from Kumo

He became the Fourth Hokage near the end of his short life and during the third Shinobi World War he became the Second person ever to gain a _Flee on Sight_ warning in the Bingo Book. He singlehandedly ended the war with the use of his Hiraishin no jutsu, also known as the Flying Thunder God.

Sadly, he died the day his first child, a daughter, called Naruto was born. Soon after his wife gave birth, and unknown Uchiha appeared and held Naruto hostage. Using Naruto, this unknown was able to separate Minato from his wife and used the opportunity to extract the Bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune from the seal on her belly.

Minato manages to get both his daughter and his wife to safety, his mind racing to find a solution. Unfortunately, the only one he can think of involves his death and so, with a heavy heart, knowing that he will leave his wife and daughter behind, he takes his daughter and gives his life to seal the Kyuubi inside of her.


	8. The Third Night

Idea: Fate/Stay Night Naruto crossover. After watching her husband being forced to seal the Bijuu Kyuubi into their daughter, Minato tells Kushina with his dying breath to take Naruto and flee the village. Kushina ends up finding a place near the Emiya household and raises her daughter there alone; during this time she trains Naruto, telling her that this isn't their home. By the time the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, Naruto is a seasoned Kunoichi and attends the orphan Emiya Shirou's high school. The Night Lancer attacks, both teens are pulled into a secret war that they had no idea of, nor want to participate in. (Minato/Kushina, one sided Gil/Female Naruto Shirou/Saber and Rin/Archer)

Summary: After fleeing Konoha, Naruto and her mother Kushina find themselves thrust into a secret war. With her Servant Assassin by her side, Naruto must somehow survive the Holy Grail War and Gilgamesh's attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Naruto.

(The Third Night)

The next day was normal, or as normal as could be in Fuyuki City when there was a Bounded field threatening the students.

Shinji pulled Shirou aside to talk to him, for what Shirou wasn't sure.

In the background Naruto's eyes narrowed, something about Shinji felt slightly off. "Do you feel it Assassin?" she asked, looking discretely at her servant from where they were observing the pair one floor up.

"Yes, but this is part of your training," Assassin replied, "Can you hear them?"

"Not quite, but I'm good at reading lips," she told him.

"Channel some chakra into your ears, it will help you to listen in," Assassin suggested.

"Will do," Naruto replied, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, she made a one handed ram seal and channeled not prana, but chakra into her ears. The conversation drifted into her hearing rang, or, her hearing rang expanded so that she could hear what they were saying quite clearly.

"...What's say we team up against Tohsaka, Emiya?" Shinji was asking.

"Why would I do that Shinji, I've already allied with her," Shirou replied in confusion.

"Well..." Shinji looked nervous, "There is at least one more Master in this school."

Shirou gave him a flat look, wondering if he meant Naruto or someone else, "Who is it Shinji?" he asked, if he named Naruto then…

"I'm not sure," Shinji replied nervously, "I think it might be that strange loner girl."

Shirou didn't say anything.

"Come on Emiya, if we team up we can crush the girls," Shinji laughed.

"No," Shirou replied.

Up a floor Naruto opened her eyes and narrowed them, "So he wants to play at being a Magus does he…?" She smirked, "Then he'll have to play by our rules…"

One of Assassin's eyebrows rose, "And what's that Master?"

"We Magi walk side by side with death, at least that's what Kiritsugu-san said in one of my first lessons," Naruto replied, "Being a Magi is not a game. Shinji should know better, we have Saber, Archer and you Assassin, that leaves Caster, Lancer, and Rider…"

"The Bounded Field around this school has to be the work of his servant then," Assassin told her, "Is Shinji a Magus?"

"No, he doesn't have Magic Circuits, although the Matou used to be a powerful family of Magi called the Makiri…" Naruto replied, "Their magic dried up just recently I think, the last known magi of the family died in the war ten years ago."

"I see," Assassin mused, "So he can't maintain a servant, and that's why the bounded field is up…"

"That must be it," Naruto agreed with a smirk, "Too bad for him we just happen to have a servant that can drain it of Prana…"

Ninja Assassin

After the school day was over, the three allies heard a scream. "It came from that way!" Shirou called as they started running.

"Assassin, I thought you drained the field," Naruto whispered hurriedly as they ran.

"I did!" Assassin replied, sounding frustrated. "I wonder what happened?"

Shirou and Rin were kneeling on either side of one of their classmates when Naruto caught up.

Shirou stood, "Can you heal her Rin?"

"I'll do my best," she replied with a hard glint in her eyes, "You two go after the Servant that did this."

Naruto nodded, "Come on Emiya-san, we've got work to do."

Shirou turned, nodding, "Let's go."

Suddenly, Naruto shoved him out of the way and rolled, "Assassin!"

There was a clang as metal met metal and Assassin appeared between the two Masters and where the spike came from.

"Can you see…?" Naruto asked.

Assassin shook his head, "No, I can't, but I know for sure the Servant is outside."

"That's good, their Master is probably out there as well," Naruto deduced, "You go after the servant, I'll go after the Master."

Assassin nodded, "Will do Master." He jumped out the window, breaking it, and Naruto followed him.

Shirou rolled his eyes and ran to the stairs. He ran as fast as he could, muttering about crazy magi all the while.

Outside, Naruto hit the ground and started after her father, "Time Alter-Double Accel!" She breathed, activating the Emiya Family Crest. Even with the Crest she couldn't quite keep up with him, but she didn't need to. She could see Shinji.

Her eyes narrowed, her lips lifted away from her teeth in a snarl and pulled out one of her concealed kunai. "Prepare yourself Shinji!" She called heatedly.

Shinji turned, his eyes widening when he saw who it was. "G-get away from me Bitch!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You want to play at being a Magus, ok, but you have to play by our rules…" she lunged swinging her kunai as she went.

Shinji used his book to cast shadows at her, but Naruto nimbly dodged them all.

"Is that all you've got Shinji?" Naruto asked snidely as she knocked the book from his had with her kunai. She coated her kunai with wind chakra and swung again, cleanly cutting off Shinji's head without blinking an eye. She turned, hearing a gasp, "Emiya-san," she said cooly.

"…Why did you do that Naruto-chan?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"…We are Magi Shirou," Naruto told him, using his first name to indicate how serious this was. "Kiritsugu-san taught us that Magi walk hand in hand with death. Shinji wanted to play at being a Magus and he has paid the price." She stared up at the older redheaded boy with serious eyes as she brought up the hand holding her kunai and pulled out a cloth and began to clean the blood off of her blade.

"'You die when you die and you kill when you must' isn't that what your father taught us?" Naruto asked, not once looking down at the knife she was cleaning.

"Well yes," Shirou replied, "But-"

"But nothing!" Naruto almost hissed. "Shinji was not a Magus, he had no Magic Circuits! He alone decided to play at being one not knowing the consequences Shirou! And he paid for his ignorance with his life. You can't save everyone." She turned away. "Let's catch up with Assassin."

Ninja Assassin

Assassin dodged Rider's attack with ease, 'Copper nails?' Assassin thought as he got a split second's look at her weapon, 'Her legend must be very old…' The question was, how old?

Assassin pulled out one of his Kunai and deflected another nail on a chain and followed it. He would beat her back! He met her nail with his kunai three more times before in escalated. Assassin took the few seconds he needed to seed the battlefield with his kunai and used them to dodge all of his opponent's attacks.

The servant with purple hair panted as she tried to hit him, "Why won't you die?" she cried in frustration.

"My wish is much too important," Assassin replied his eyes narrowing, "Rider."

"How did you…?" she asked in frustration.

"I really shouldn't say…" he smirked; Assassin was planning on forcing her to use her Noble Phantasm.

Rider faltered when she felt Shinji's death. She jumped back and fled.

Assassin landed on the ground and called his kunai back to his pouch, a nifty little trick that he'd picked up.

That was when Naruto and Shirou caught up. "How did it go?" Naruto asked not at all out of breath even though Shirou was holding his knees and wheezing.

"I was able to make her retreat," Assassin replied, "But I failed to make her use her Phantasm. How did your mission go?" he asked curiously.

"It went well Assassin, Shinji has been taken care of," Naruto reported calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Shirou demanded, "You just killed someone!"

"Yes, I have learned what Kiritsugu-san tried to teach us well," Naruto replied calmly, knowing that she'd have to face the fact that she'd taken her first life sometime later. It would hit her later she was sure, but right now her adrenaline was still pumping. "What about the Servant?" she asked.

"The Servant was Rider," Assassin replied, "I forced her to retreat, but I do not know how long she can linger since she has no Master."

Ninja Assassin

Gilgamesh smiled cruelly as he entered the church, "I will make you mine, my Treasure…" he whispered to himself as he pictured the blonde young woman with diamond blue eyes writhing under him as he plundered her body, "You shall be my new Consort since the first one I offered that to has declined…" He laughed harshly as he entered the inner sanctum where he and Kirei lived.

"What are you going on about?" Kirei asked in that contemptuous tone of his.

"I met this girl with eyes of the finest diamonds a few days before the war began," Gilgamesh replied, "And since Saber had the GAL to turn me down… I have decided that I wish to possess this girl instead." His grin was downright disturbing.

"Have you gotten her name yet?" Kirei asked curiously.

"Alas, no," Gilgamesh sighed, "But she will be giving me her name and answer by the end of the War…" He started to laugh.

Kirei smirked, "And if she's a Master?" he wanted to know.

Gilgamesh shook his head in forbidding amusement, "She isn't; not that it would matter if she were…" he turned away from his 'friend', "She is to be my new bride and nothing else matters."

"Oh yes," Kirei smirked, "Assassin has entered the game; I am merely waiting for his Master to declare himself."

Ninja Assassin

"Oh, that reminds me…" Rin muttered as she walked back to Naruto's house from hers, where she had been gathering the few books she had on Runecraft, "We have to take Namikaze-chan to the Fake Priest…"

Archer gave her an amused look, understanding why she didn't like Kotomine Kirei at all. "Is that a problem Master?"

"No… but that will cut into the first Runecraft lesson…" she half whined. "I suppose it can't be helped…"

Archer chuckled, "As long as you don't annoy her there should be no reason to be scared of Assassin, should there?"

"…I suppose not Archer…" Rin replied hesitantly. "If he tries anything though… Do you think that Namikaze-chan would mind if we sic'd her mother on him?" her tone was hopeful, "I've never met a woman so scary…"

Archer thought about it, and when he pictured the scene in his mind, he found that he didn't pity the evil man at all. "I hope she wouldn't mind…" He told his master, "He would deserve whatever Namikaze-sama would do to him…"

"I'm glad you agree," Rin said, the conversation ending.

It didn't take them that long to get back to Naruto's place. Rin knocked on the door first.

Assassin opened the door and Rin noticed that he had changed out of his golden armor, "Welcome back Tohsaka-san, Archer."

Archer struggled not to squirm, "Thank you, Assassin."

Assassin gave him a deceptively warm smile, "Come in."

Rin hurried passed him to put her things in the room she'd been given. She sighed in relief as she shut the door to her room, "Now I just have to get her up to the church…" Rin muttered, "Kirei sends chills up my spine, there are no words to describe how much I loathe that man…"

Archer nodded from the doorway that connected their rooms, leaning against it, "I agree."

Rin looked up at him from where she was putting her books away, "When do you think we should leave?"

"Right after dinner, Rin," Archer replied, "After all, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back here, where it is relatively safer."

Rin nodded thoughtfully, "You're right Archer, I think the only problem we might have would be convincing Namikaze-san to stay…"

Master and Servant shuddered, "Namikaze-san is so scary…" Rin muttered.

"Absolutely terrifying," Archer agreed.

Rin sighed, "We'll deal with that after dinner I suppose…" she wasn't looking forward to arguing with the scary redheaded woman. "We'd better go before they start wondering where we are…"

She and Archer walked down the hall and into the dining room for dinner. The next hour was tense.

Ren chewed at her lip as she surveyed the table, dinner was finished; now… she had to get Namikaze-chan out of the house…without her mother. "Namikaze-chan…?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from her book, "Yes Tohsaka-san? What is it?" she asked, putting her book down.

"Aren't you curious about why Shirou-kun and I were out when Berserker attacked us?" Red asked softly.

"…Somewhat…" Naruto admitted carefully, "Why?"

Rin took a deep breath, "we, I was taking Emiya to the Mediator at the church across the bridge, Kotomine Kirei. And now…" she hesitated, "I need to take you there so that you can declare yourself and your Servant…"

"I see," Naruto replied, "Assassin?"

"I am ready to leave at any time," he replied.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kushina interrupted, "Where are you going?"

"To the church across the river Mama," Naruto replied, "I'm going to go pack my supplies and then we can leave."

"I'm going with you," Kushina replied.

Both Rin and Archer paled, "T-that's not a very good idea Namikaze-san…" Rin tried to dissuade her.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched; much to Rin and Archer's terror, and Assassin's amusement, "What are you saying?" she demanded.

Rin flinched, "I'm not saying that you can't d-defend y-yourself…" she replied in fear, "It's just… you aren't really part of the War…"

"Meaning…?" Kushina asked menacingly.

"Meaning," Archer spoke up, taking a step forward and to the side, putting himself between Naruto's mother and his Master, "That we'd rather not have that vile man know that a Witness knows, never mind that you are Naruto-san's mother."

Kushina calmed down slightly, "I see…"

"I'll be with her the whole time darling, you don't have to worry about us," Assassin spoke up in amusement.

Kushina turned to him, "But…"

"Master can take care of herself you know," he continued, "She had a wonderful Sensei, she's very close to where Scarecrow was when he was thirteen, almost fourteen."

"…You mean…" Kushina asked in surprise, "…That she's almost ready for…_Those_ Exams…?"

Assassin nodded.

Rin and Archer traded confused looks.

Kushina chewed her lip, "In that case… I suppose I could stay home…" she gave Assassin a look that made him sit up straighter, "You'd better be back before dawn though, _My Yondaime_…" she purred.

Assassin blushed, "I will do my best… _My Habanero_…" He growled.

Kushina blushed as Naruto reappeared, dressed for battle, with one of her mother's old Chuunin vests over a modified Chuunin uniform, with had a skirt instead of pants. "Let's go."

Assassin nodded, getting up, "We'll be back soon my darling, I promise."

"…I'll hold you to that…" Kushina muttered as she watched them go out the front door, "…Why do I feel like I might not ever see them again…?" she nearly wailed.

Saber snuck a look at their hostess from where she had been hiding.

Ninja Assassin

Rin and Archer were nervous as they walked away from the house. "I'm glad you were able to dissuade her from coming Assassin…" Rin shot him a thankful look.

Assassin rolled his eyes, "She was always biting off more than she could chew, she always managed to find a way to get out of it, but this is different."

"…You died only recently didn't you?" Archer asked curiously.

Minato only smiled mysteriously, "I think you know the answer to that Archer…"

Archer stiffened slightly, "If you only died recently… Then how the hell are you a Legendary Soul?" he hissed.

"You wouldn't know of the significance but…" Assassin smiled, "Master, who is the most powerful Shinobi to date, to come from Konoha?"

Naruto turned around and walked backwards to look at the two servants, "The Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, He has been known to slay entire battalions of troops with just one technique, he was awarded an S-rank in the Bingo Book, with a _Flee on Sight _warning next to his name. His mere appearance on many a battlefield sent the enemy fleeing for their lives. After the third war he became the youngest of the four Hokage, which is what the Leader of Konoha is called." Naruto gave her father a strange look, "Though why you want to give away that kind of information to an eventual enemy I don't know…"

"Even with that information, there is no way that they'd guess my name," Assassin replied with a shrug.

"…I suppose…" Naruto agreed reluctantly. It was a long walk, but neither Rin nor Naruto were tired by the time they got to the bridge, "This town is really big…" Naruto muttered.

"I know," Rin replied, "This will be a battlefield soon though…"

Naruto stared at her in some kind of shock, "…You can't be serious…"

"I am totally serious Namikaze-chan," Rin replied carelessly, "That is just the way it works, this city has always been the playing field for the Grail…"

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure that no innocents get caught in the crossfire!" Naruto declared heatedly.

Rin nodded, she could see the logic in that. Now they were at the bottom of the hill that the Kotomine Church rested atop of.

"Here we go…" Naruto muttered as they climbed the hill, "Through the fames and down into the fire pit… This place gives me the creeps…"

Rin snorted in amusement, "I hate this place too, but it's hallowed ground…"

Naruto paused, sniffing the air, "I don't know about that… I smell death and decay on the breeze… if this is hallowed ground, it's become tainted somehow."

Assassin nodded, "I noticed that as well."

Rin sighed; she'd known for a long time that the man was evil, now Naruto and her servant had confirmed it. "That doesn't mean that this isn't still the place we need to go."

"…That's true," Naruto conceded, "Let's go in so that we can go home."

Rin nodded, "Good idea," She opened the doors, "After you Namikaze-chan."

"Thank you Rin," Naruto replied, looking back at their servants, "Aren't you coming?"

"Even though this place is tainted, it is still Neutral Territory," Archer replied, "We'll be right outside though."

"Thank you Archer," said Naruto as the doors closed behind her Rin. "I still don't like the look of this place, Rin it's a very, very creepy. What is this priest like anyway?"

Rin sighed, "He is a very, very evil man. I don't like him, and I do not know why my father decided to teach him magic. But then I rarely understood what was going through my father's mind when he was alive."

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Men are a different species Rin, who knows how their minds work." She turned to her maybe friend, "was your father's mind even working when he chose that, that vile man as his apprentice?"

Rin gave the younger blonde a reproachful look, "How am I supposed to know? Men's minds are weird Naruto, I don't think a girl would ever be able to understand the way their minds work!"

Naruto gave the older brunette and amused smile, "Well, we won't meet the mediator of the Holy Grail War by just stating here now will we? Let's go already."

Rin nodded, leading farther into the church, "This way Namikaze-chan."

When they reached the end of the pews, he appeared suddenly, causing Naruto to jump back and pull out a kunai. Something about this man put her on edge. The priest was tall and wore dark clothing, "This him Rin?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Rin sighed, "Yes, he is the administrator for the Grail War and my second teacher."

"He gives me the creeps…" Naruto muttered, not relaxing her stance. Something about Kotomine Kirei was off…

Kotomine Kirei gave Naruto what seemed to be a gentle smile, "Welcome to the Kotomine Church."

Naruto struggled not to snarl.

"I am Kotomine Kirei," he continued in that slightly contemptuous voice, "The one entrusted with this church. What is your name, Master of Assassin?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, how… for the love of the Sage, how the heck did he know? "My name is Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," she replied sharply, her feeling of unease only increasing the longer his eyes were on her.

"Namikaze-Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto stiffened as the air suddenly chilled, her eyes narrowed in distrust. The slow upcurving of Kotomine's lips in a smile sent shivers up and down her spine. Why was he acting like he'd met someone pleasant just now?

That smile… it made Naruto… almost shiver in disgust.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Kotomine turned and made his way to the altar, with Rin retreating to stand next to her.

"Then let us start," Kotomine spoke from where he stood by the altar; "Namikaze Naruto, you are Assassin's Master, correct?"

"That is correct," Naruto replied in a strong, deadly voice, "I made the contract with Assassin, he is my Servant and I am his Master. However, even with his and Rin's explanations of this 'Holy Grail War, I still find myself confused, could you clarify a few things for me?"

"Namikaze-chan is no beginner, but she didn't have a very good teacher," Rin interrupted, "Not that I mean any offence," she turning to Naruto.

Naruto shook her head and motioned for Rin to continue.

"Just train her from the beginning like you did with the beginner I brought to you Yesterday," she finished.

"Oh I see, I see. That's how it is huh?" Kotomine asked with that frozen smile of his, he laughed, though Naruto didn't find any of it funny, nor did she think his laughter was appropriate. "Let us correct any misconceptions you might have had. Listen Namikaze Naruto. Master is not a role you can give to someone else, nor is it something you can stop being once you are chosen."

Naruto nodded shortly, having already come to this conclusion, having Rin tell this… man to take it from the top had been a good idea, hopefully, he could answer any questions she had remaining.

"Those who have the Command Spells carve on them cannot resign from being a Master. You must accept that fact." Kotomine Kirei continued, pausing in case Naruto had a question.

"So, there is no way for me to quit if I decide that I don't want to continue?" Naruto asked as calmly as she could.

"The Command Spell is a holy mark. Becoming a Master is a trial placed upon you. you cannot escape it just because it is inconvenient," Kotomine told her, "You cannot be released from that pain until you obtain the Holy Grail."

"…I thought so…" Naruto muttered, "It's a good thing I'm not planning on quitting…"

"If you wish to retire from being a Master," the priest continued as if he hadn't heard her mumbling, "all you can do is obtain the Grail and wish for it. if you do that, everything will be as you desire, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he said that, but he ignored her and kept speaking, "Your wishes, even cleaning out all the mud inside of you, is possible. Yes, it is even possible to start everything over again."

"…Why would I want to do that…?" Naruto wondered quietly to Rin, "I have almost everything I could ever want…"

Rin shrugged, "He might just be repeating what he told Shirou."

"…I think you might be right…" Naruto replied, "His speech almost sounds rehearsed."

"There for you should desire it," Kotomine droned on, "If the time comes, you will appreciate being chosen as a Master. If you wish to erase those burns that cannot be seen, all you have to do is to accept the holy mark."

Rin was looking slightly bored, "I'm pretty sure that was word for word what he said last night…" she muttered to herself.

Naruto shook her head in amusement, "I think he just likes hearing the sound of his own voice."

Rin gave her companion a surprised look, "I had never thought about it that way…"

Naruto rolled her eyes, "He might have gotten a bit off topic though, maybe you should say something?" she gave her maybe friend an encouraging smirk.

Rin nodded, "Kirei, don't go off topic," Rin spoke up feeling slightly frustrated, "I asked you to tell her the rules. I didn't ask you to go poking her for wounds." Her voice cut across his monologue.

Naruto struggled not to giggle.

"I see," Kirei replied, sending Rin a piercing look of annoyance, "It is pointless to say anything to these kinds of people, so I was trying to take away her morality while she still misunderstood…"

"There was no need for you to do so," Naruto told him, "I have already killed, and Masters tend to summon Servants that are like themselves right?"

"If they don't have something that would call someone specific that is true…" Kotomine replied.

"Assassin is the silent killer, and I have already killed someone, who, maybe didn't need to die, just get on with it!" Naruto demanded, he had actually hit closer to home than Naruto wanted to admit, and she had yet to have Shinji's death really hit her.

"…Heh, I guess it is true that compassion is not good for others, and I rather enjoyed it too." Kotomine muttered unhappily.

Both Rin and Naruto's eyebrows rose at that statement, but it was Rin who spoke, "What? Does it do you good to help her?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Helping people means saving yourself in the end," he replied with an almost snide smirk, "So, let us return to the main topic, Namikaze Naruto. The battle you have been dragged into is called the 'Holy Grail War'."

Naruto nodded, "That much I understand, please continue."

"Have you learned from Rin that this is an all-out war between seven Masters using seven Servants?" Kotomine asked for clarification.

"Yes, she told me about that, and the Master's killing each other, I would prefer to keep the killing to just the Servants, but I understand that there will be times when the Master needs to be disposed of," Naruto replied, "Right?"

"Indeed. But we are not committing these inhuman acts because we want to. Everything is a ritual to determine who is the most suitable to receive the Holy Grail. Because of its greatness, we require trials to determine its owner." Kotomine explained, his eyes sparkling in dark delight.

"The Grail is a myth isn't it?" Naruto asked, "I know that I've read several stories that have to do with searching for it but in each and every one it was never found… Is what you're talking about really THE Holy Grail?"

"Of course," Kotomine replied, "The Holy Grail that appears in this town is real, as proof, the great miracle of the Servants has occurred. Summoning and controlling past heroes. No, a miracle close to resurrecting the dead is almost sorcery."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, keeping her unease to herself.

"A Holy Grail with this much power shall grant its owner unlimited power," Kotomine continued, "The object's unreality is worthless in front of that truth."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'He must love to hear himself talk…' she thought to herself. "Alright," she sighed, "Assuming this is the real Holy Grail, why do we have to fight over it? That's what really confuses me I suppose. I know I'm probably parroting the Master from last night but… why can't it be shared?" She really was curious about that.

"Like I told Emiya Shirou last night, That is a fair argument, but we don't have such freedom," the priest replied with a greasy smile, "Only one person can obtain the Grail. That is not something we chose, it is what the Holy Grail has decided."

"Hm… I see," Naruto turned away thoughtfully.

"The Holy Grail decides the seven Masters and summons the seven Servants," Kotomine told her, "As I said, this is a ritual. The Holy Grail chooses the people suitable to obtain it, and selects its appropriate owner by making them fight for it."

"That makes so much sense," Naruto muttered to herself as she turned back to him, '…Not…'

"That is the Holy Grail War, the ritual where those chosen by the Holy Grail slay each other to obtain it." Kotomine finished.

"Hm, well even though I've already had to kill someone I still don't like the idea of killing the other Masters unless I absolutely have too…" Naruto muttered just loud enough for Rin to hear.

"Shirou misunderstood that," Rin told her quietly, "But you know that right?"

Naruto snorted quietly, nodding, "We don't have to kill the other Masters, but it's the easiest way to win the war. That does not, however, mean that we have to like it, or do it that way, ne, Rin?"

Rin nodded. The Holy Grail in this town has a spirit form, which it is in right now," she explained, "Since it's not physical we have to call it forth with a special ritual, we have to materialize it. We can call for it as magi, but since it's in spirit form we can't touch it. you understand what that means right, Namikaze-chan?"

"I think so," Naruto replied, "That means that only a spirit like Assassin or Archer would be able to touch it right?"

"Exactly!" Rin confirmed happily, Naruto seemed to grasp the concept much easier than Shirou had the night before. "That means that we don't have to kill the other Masters unless they do something."

"Like Shinji at school?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Rin nodded, "Did Shirou raise a stink about that?"

"He did," Naruto confirmed.

"I suppose that one way to think…" Kotomine admitted, "Then let me ask you, Namikaze Naruto. Do you think you can defeat your own Servant?"

Naruto turned back to him with a questioning look, "Huh? Of course not…"

"Then let me ask you one more thing, it is a boring question, but do you think you are superior to your Servant?" he asked out of the blue.

Naruto gave Rin a confused look.

"He asked Shirou these questions too," she replied with a shrug.

"…I see…" Naruto replied, "In that case, the answer is still no. With how powerful he was when he was alive… I doubt I'd ever be able to surpass him, ever."

"That is right. Servants are hard to defeat even with another Servant," Kirei went on, "So what should you do?"

"…" Naruto stayed silent, not sure that she liked the way the conversation was leading.

"See, it is such a simple solution," Kirei said in barely disguised sadistic glee, "Servants can only exist with a Master. No matter how powerful the Servant is, the Servant will disappear if the Master dies. So…"

Naruto nearly grimaced as Kirei talked her to a conclusion that she had already come to. Figuring that out had been one thing, but actually being told that the easiest way to win was through cold blooded murder… was another. She may be a trained killer, but one thing Namikaze Naruto was _not_, was a murderer. It turned her stomach, but she had to ask, "If the Master's Servant dies, then you do not need to kill the Master, do you?"

"No, the right to be a Master still remains as long as you have the Command Spell. A Master is a magus that can form a contract with Servants. As long as you have the Command Spell, you can form a contract with Servants," Kirei explained with what seemed like a neutral smile, "The Servants whose Masters are killed do not disappear right away. They can stay in this world until their magical energy runs out. If such Abandoned Servants' exist, a Master with no Servant can make a contract with them. That will allow them to rejoin the war."

Naruto bit her lip, was Kirei trying to persuade her to his way of thinking? Well, if he was, it wasn't working.

"That is why Masters kill other Masters. Because if you allow them to live, there is a risk that they will impede you in the future," Kirei finished.

"So, Servants whose Masters use up their Command Spell are the same right," Naruto asked, "They have no Master and can make a new contract with someone else too."

Rin gave Naruto a questioning look, "Why did you ask that?" she hissed.

"I want him to underestimate me, so if I ask all the questions that Emiya-san did…" Naruto explained.

"Oh!" Rin grinned, "That's not a bad idea…" she whispered back.

"Yes, you're right. If you use up your Command Spell, you will be liberated from your duty as a Master," Kirei replied, not having heard Rin and Naruto's byplay, "…However, I do not think a magus exists that would waste a Command Spell that allows them to use such powerful magic."

"…Why do I have a feeling he's about to insult someone we know…?" Naruto asked herself.

Rin rolled her eyes, "He did this with Shirou too…"

"If there exists suck a magus, he isn't even an amateur, but just a chicken," Kirei said with suppressed malicious intent, "You must understand now. So we will finish the explanation of the rules."

"Finally," Naruto muttered to Rin, "That's the second tangent he went on, right?"

Rin nodded sagely, "Indeed."

"Well then, let us return to the beginning, Namikaze Naruto," Kirei said, seemed to savor her name, "As you realized, you may use up your Command Spell to end your contract with Assassin. In that case, I will guarantee your safety until the Holy Grail War ends."

"Wait, what?" Naruto blinked in confusion, why would she give up her only chance to get her father back? "Why do you have to guarantee my safety? I can protect myself."

"I do not have enough free time to care for you either, but this is one of the rules," Kirei explained with an almost sadistic gleam in his eyes, "I have been dispatched to supervise the repeating Holy Grail War. That is why I must minimize the victims of the war. Protection of magi who lost their claims to being a Master is one of my biggest responsibilities as the supervisor."

Naruto nearly shivered at the look in the Fake Priest's eyes, she got the feeling that, no she would not be safe here if she lost her Command spells. She'd figured that it was a repeating war, from what Assassin said so she felt no need to ask. But still… "How long has this been going on then?"

"It is the duty of the church to recover the holy relics, as we are the lowest of the special agencies," Kirei proclaimed, "Originally, it was our goal to goal to research and recover the True Cross, but here, we have a duty to investigate the Holy Grail."

Naruto gave him a confused look.

"We have to investigate the 726th Holy Grail that has appeared in this far eastern land. We must recover it if it is real and disprove it if it is not," Kotomine explained carefully.

"S-seven hundred and twenty-sixth?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Kirei nodded, "Who knows? It just means that there have been at least that many things that seemed like one." He continued, "And one of those is the Holy Grail from the Holy Grail War observed in this town. According to the records, it is said that the first battle occurred around 200 years ago."

"200…" Naruto looked thoughtfully at Rin, who smiled.

"Since then, the battles between Masters have been repeating in a cycle of about 60 years," Kirei continued, "This is the fifth Holy Grail War. Since the last one was ten years ago, this will be the shortest cycle yet."

That confirmed everything that Naruto had overheard Kiritsugu-san telling her mother, before and after their unexpected camping trip ten years ago…

"In the past, the Holy Grail Wars were terrible. Masters were driven by their desires, forgot their teachings as magi, and just killed each other indiscriminately," Kotomine told her lightly, "I think you already know, but it is the highest crime for a magus to use his magic in public. A magus cannot allow his identity to be revealed to the public."

"I'm sensing a 'but'…" Naruto muttered.

"But Masters in the past have violated that," Kirei continued, pretending not to hear her, "The Magic Association dispatched a supervisor to caution them, but they only made it in time for the third Holy Grail War. The one dispatched was my father. Do you understand now, girl?"

"Yes I understand," Naruto replied in a quiet voice, "But, from what you've said, isn't this ritual bad?"

"Oh?" Kotomine gave her a cold smirk, "How is it bad?"

"…" Naruto bit her lip as she put her thoughts in order, "If someone with a selfish wish were to obtain the grail, it could cause the destruction of the city, of not the world." She replied, 'Or… it could expose Charka to the world, and that would be just as bad…' she thought.

"Of course not," Kirei said, answering her implied question about the Magus Association, "There are no magi who will act outside their own interests. We only supervise the rules of the Holy Grail War. We do not care what happens afterwards. The Association is not concerned about the kind of person that obtains the Holy Grail."

"Wait, what?" Naruto was appalled, "That's absurd! What if the person who obtained the Grail was…"

"The worst guy possible?" Rin asked, seeing her new friend struggling to find the appropriate word.

Naruto nodded to her, turning back to Kirei for the answer.

"As I told the boy, Emiya Shirou last night," Kirei replied, "It would be problematic, but we can do nothing. It is the Holy Grail that chooses its owner. And we do not have the power to stop a Master who had been chosen by the Holy Grail."

"That's… depressing…" Naruto muttered to herself.

"It is a grail that makes wishes come true," Kirei went on, "after all. The one who obtains it will be able to do as he pleases."

"That would be problematic…" Naruto muttered to herself.

"-But if you do not want that then all you have to do is win it yourself," Kotomine told her, his eyes and tone strangely serious, "That is the most reliable way, isn't it?"

Naruto could tell that he was holding back laughter and wondered just what he found so funny about a situation where the world could burn if the wrong person managed to win the contest.

"What's wrong girl?" Kotomine asked, taking her silence as indecision, "I think it's a good idea. Will you not accept it?"

Naruto frowned up at him, "No, I was wondering what about a situation where the world could burn, was funny," she snarked, "Besides, what business is it of yours either way? I came here to learn the rules of the game, nothing else. I don't need the Grail for what I want."

"Oh? So you are not concerned about what the winner of the Holy Grail would do?" he asked her curiously, trying to get a rise out of her, "Even if it leads to disaster?"

"I didn't say that," Naruto replied calmly, she knew about his type, they could become very violent. "Just because I have no need for the Grail does not mean that there isn't something it can give me, it chose me remember, I have Assassin as proof."

"That's fine if you have no reason to fight," Kotomine went on, ignoring her, "So you are not troubled by what happened ten years ago?"

"I didn't say that either," Naruto told him quietly, thinking back on the devastation that they'd arrived back in the city to find.

"That's right;" he ranted on, "At the end of the last Holy Grail War, an unsuitable Master touched the Holy Grail. I do not know what that Master wished for. All I know are the results of the disaster that came afterwards."

"I smell a lie," Naruto muttered to Rin.

Rin gave her a startled look, "He's lying?" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto nodded, "I do not know if he was there, Kiritsugu-san never named any of his enemy Masters… But something tells me that Kotomine knows what that ill-fated wish was, even if he didn't make it."

"It is an event that everyone in this tone knows about," Kirei went on, ignoring the whispers of the girls he was talking at, "Namikaze Naruto."

The way Kotomine Kirei kept saying her name sent shivers down her spine. The freezing chill made Naruto very nervous.

"That inferno, still unexplained, is the remains of the Holy Grail War," Kotomine said, pinning his gaze on the young blonde.

"Is something wrong Namikaze-chan?" Rin asked after a minute of silence, "We can take a rest if you like…"

Naruto shook her head, "I'm fine, Rin." She really was too, that huge fire had scared her, but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"…Alright… If you're sure…" Rin replied.

"Besides, I have a few questions left, though I'm sure you've hear them before," Naruto continued.

"Oh, you still have questions?" Kirei asked in fake surprise, "All right, let out everything you want to say."

"Then I'll ask," Naruto replied with one of her mother's fake smiles, "You said this is the fifth Holy Grail War. Has anyone ever succeeded in obtaining the Holy Grail?"

"Of course," Kirei replied, smiling, "A terrible event like that annihilation doesn't happen every time."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Somehow… I don't think he's referring to the same Grail anymore…" she whispered as the Priest said something about touching the grail every day.

"Of course, it is only the vessel. It is empty," Kotomine continued, "Rin said mentioned earlier that the Holy Grail is in spirit form."

Naruto nodded silently.

"What we maintain is a well-made replica off the Holy Grail," Kotomine told her, "We use this as the catalyst to draw down the real Holy Grail and transform it into a Holy Grail that grants wishes. It's like the relationship between Servant's and Masters. …Yes, there was indeed a man who obtained the Holy Grail temporarily, using this method."

"What happened then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kirei answered, "The Holy Grail was imperfectly completed. It was the work of a foolish man, affected by sentiment."

"It still appeared though, didn't it?" Naruto persisted.

"It is easy to make the Holy Grail appear," Kotomine chided her, "Once the seven Servants are present; the Holy Grail will appear in time. As Rin said, there is no need to kill the other Masters."

Naruto nodded again.

"But that does not complete the Holy Grail," the man continued, "That thing that chooses its own appropriate master. And thus, it refused to be obtained by a man who avoided battles."

Naruto remembered a few snatches of conversation between her mother and the elder Emiya, he had admitted to not wanting to fight the other masters directly and using Iri as a decoy Master so that he could take the Masters out covertly, but something told Naruto that Kotomine wasn't talking about anyone other than himself… "…That was you, wasn't it? The one who didn't fight…"

"I did until halfway. But I made a bad decision. As a result, I only obtained an empty Holy Grail. Well, I guess that was my limit anyway…" Kirei seemed to sigh, "All the other Masters were monstrous. I lost my Servant first and was under my father's protection."

Naruto blinked, hiding her confusion.

"…Come to think of it, it was inappropriate for a son of the supervisor to be chosen as a Master," Kotomine turned his now thoughtful gaze to Rin then back to Naruto, "Father died at that time. Since then, I have succeeded the role of supervisor, and I protect the Holy Grail at this church."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously when he turned around, turned his back on them.

"That is the end of our conversation," he told the two girls when he turned to look at them again, "The only ones qualified to obtain the Holy Grail are those who have Servants. When there is only one of you left, the Holy Grail should naturally appear in front of you."

Naruto took a step back, a bead of sweat running down her neck.

"Tell me your decision regarding whether you want to join this battle, the Holy Grail War now," his eyes narrowed predatorily as he eyed the girls.

Naruto didn't speak for a long while, long enough that Kotomine must have thought that she was still undecided, because the next thing he said was, "Are you still undecided?" he asked, "Look, a Master is not something you can be just because you want to. Rin has been training long as a magus, but it was not determined that she would be a Master. All that could be decided was whether to prepare for it or not."

He was heaping a lot of information on Naruto's head, "Only magi are to be chosen as Masters. If you are a magus, you should have been ready," he smirked, "I guess it cannot be helped if you are not. You and your teacher were failures in that case. It is merely annoying for such a magus to be fighting, so get rid of your Command Spell now."

Naruto swallowed silently, this was not her fight… this was something she had been dragged into. But still… "I will fight…" Naruto whispered, "More than that, I will win. I will win, with the least wanton death and destruction that I can!" she nearly snarled.

"Then I shall approve of you as Assassin's Master," he replied with a smile of satisfaction, "In this instant, the Holy Grail War is accepted. I approve the battle in this town, from now until only one Master remains. Everyone shall follow their pride and compete fully against each other."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, what a strange thing for him to say, even if he was the mediator.

Rin sighed, "Well, now that that's over, what's say we go home, Namikaze-chan?" she asked, then, pausing, "I've got a question for you."

Naruto turned to her, "What's up, Rin?" she asked.

"Not you, Kirei," Rin replied.

"Oh," Naruto turned back to Kirei, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Oh? Is it the same one from Yesterday?" Kirei asked, "I don't mind. This might be your last chance, so I shall answer most questions."

"Then I shall ask. Kirei, you're the one in charge of overseeing this, so you should have information on the other Masters. I've followed the Association's rules, so at least tell me what you know."

"That's troubling. I really want to tell you, but I do not know the details either," he seemed to sigh in regret, "Including Namikaze Naruto, there are not many legitimate magi this time. There are only three Masters that I know about. Four if you include Namikaze Naruto."

Rin almost snorted, having expected that, "Oh I see. Still, you should know the order in which they were summoned," She almost sounded like she was complaining, "You are the supervisor after all."

"…Hmm," Kirei seemed to smile, "Berserker was first. Caster was second. The rest Are pretty much the same, with Assassin being summoned around the same time as Saber."

"I see. Then that means…" Rin trailed off, thinking.

"The Holy Grail War has officially started," Kirei smirked, "Rin, you are not allowed to come to this church until the Holy Grail War is over. The only time this is permitted is…"

Rin looked at Naruto and then rolled her eyes. "When I lose my Servant and wish for protection, right? So I pretty much get points deducted if I come here for any other reason."

"That is correct," Kirei sighed dramatically, "You may become the victor, but the Church will not ignore the points deducted. They will take the Holy Grail away from you after a boring discussion. That would be the worst case scenario for me."

""You fake priest," Rin muttered almost to herself, "A person on the side of the Church supporting the Magic Association?"

Kotomine seemed to huff, "I am serving God. That does not mean I am serving the Church." Rin's question must have irritated him to some degree.

"Whatever," Rin smirked, "That's why you're a fake." She turned away from the priest and gave Naruto a wink as she started walking back to the Church's doors.

"So, he also learned under your father, Tohsaka-san?" Naruto asked as Rin walked passed her.

"I don't really care, Naruto-chan," Rin replied, "As I told Shirou yesterday, I feel rather relieved from breaking my ties with him. I'm leaving, and you should too, since you have no more business here now."

Naruto turned to follow her out, "I suppose you're right Rin-san, still, not saying good bye seems a bit rude…"

Rin rolled her eyes and giggled, "I really don't like him."

"…That doesn't mean that you shouldn't be polite…" Naruto replied, shaking her head. Then, something made Naruto stop and turn around.

Kotomine Kirei had appeared right behind her and was staring down at the young Kunoichi intently.

"Do you have something else to say?" Naruto asked, hiding her nerves as she backed up. Naruto could feel that something was off about him… She really didn't like this priest. "If you have nothing more to say, I'm going home."

Naruto had nearly made it out of the Church when she heard his soft voice call out to her, "Rejoice, girl. For your wish will finally come true."

Naruto stopped dead in her tracks, 'Wait… what?' Naruto wondered as she turned back to look at him, 'Wish, what wish? I don't have one… do I' Naruto stiffened, ready to spring into whatever action she needed to," "What are you talking about? I know the Holy Grail is a wish-granting device, but I don't have a wish…"

"Surely you have a wish of some kind that you want granted…" Kirei asked with a knowing smirk.

"T-that's personal!" Naruto retorted sharply with a blush, she had long since resigned herself to the fact that her wish to return to the Hidden Countries depended solely on her mother's judgment. "You…" Naruto knew, if she forced it, she wouldn't be ready to face all the enemies she had made, simply from being a Jinjuuriki, and that wasn't counting all the enemies her mother and father had made that would love nothing more than to kill her…

"No, you do not have to gloss over it," Kotomine seemed to be trying to reassure her, "Your worries are normal for a human being." He smiled.

Naruto glared at him, turned back to the door and started making her way out after Rin again. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Farwell, Namikaze Naruto." He called after her, "This will be my last warning, but take care on your way home. Your world will change completely from now on. You are now at the point or kill or be killed. You are now a Master."

Naruto sent him a glare over her shoulder as the doors closed behind her.

Kotomine chuckled darkly as Gilgamesh came out of the shadow, "Your girl toy is the last Master," he told his 'friend' not looking away from the door, "The Master of Assassin."

Gilgamesh smirked, "As I said, Kirei, it doesn't matter whether or not _Naruto_ is a Master, She is a treasure of worth even beyond that of Saber, she will say yes whenever this war ends…" he laughed darkly as he dematerialized again.

[Omake]

Gilgamesh noticed the girl he had his eye on his walk around the town. He discretely changed direction to follow her. He followed her all the way to the shopping center.

Naruto stopped briefly, and pulled something out of her bag, "…Let's see… Shirou-san sent Mama and I out to get groceries, we need…" She checked the list she'd pulled out, "…Quite a bit since Saber-chan is a big eater… I'm glad Mama's meeting me at the store… I just hope we have enough storage scrolls…" she started walking again.

Gilgamesh followed her, not paying attention to what she was saying. He wanted this girl… she was the only one he wanted, a true treasure to be coveted… He would place her in his treasury and there she would stay.

Naruto kept a look out for her mother as she walked to the store, waving when she saw her mother waiting, "Mama! Sorry, you weren't waiting long were you?" Naruto asked after running to her mother.

"No Naruto-chan, you didn't keep me waiting," Kushina replied with a smile as she watched the crowd, spotting Gilgamesh as she did so, "Did anyone follow you darling?"

"I don't think so Mama, I don't need Assassin because it's in the middle of the day. It's very unlikely that we will be attacked…" Naruto retorted, "Why?"

"That man over there," Kushina picked Gilgamesh out, "Who is he?"

"…That guy?" Naruto asked sighing, why couldn't he leave her alone? "That's Gil, he's like Papa; I wish he would leave me alone…"

"Stalker?" Kushina asked.

"You could say that…" Naruto agreed, "This will be the third time, I don't like him but he just won't leave me alone!"

Gilgamesh meanwhile had been slowly moving closer to his bride to be and the older woman, the redhead was beautiful, but he had his eyes set on the blonde.

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of the man that was harassing her only daughter. She did not like the fact that he was causing problems; her hair began to rise with her rising temper. "You," she pointed to Gilgamesh.

"Me what?" Gilgamesh asked with a confidant smirk, which fell from his face when the redhead blasted him with Killing Intent.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter!" Kushina hissed angrily, her hair parting.

Gilgamesh started to sweat, what was this woman? "And why should I?" he asked, trying not to quiver in fear.

Kushina's eyes went a darker purple, "You'll piss me off. And trust me…" she growled, "You won't like that…"

Gilgamesh swallowed in fear as he backed away.

(End)

…Holy crap this was a huge chapter! Most if not all of Kotomine's speech is directly from the VN, slightly modified because he is explaining things to Naruto, not Shirou, some of his and Rin's dialogue was also left out for this reason.

The Omake has nothing to do with the story line. The thought of Gilgamesh being cowed by Kushina made me laugh so I had to include it. Thank you to the reviewer who gave me the idea!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review!

Neph


End file.
